Team Natsu GO!
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Well, like normal, Natsu's being an idiot. He thought it would be a fun idea to randomly read off a spell on a shady looking sheet, AGAIN. So now, the trio has been teleported somewhere else. Somewhere far away, where they have to save the other guild members.
1. Chapter 1

"Lushiiiiii! We need to go on a job!" Natsu yelled sitting down beside Lucy on the bar. The blonde mage sighed and rubbed her lower back.

"Natsu...we just went..on a mission and it hurt..a lot." Lucy mumbled remembering the dreadful mission. Who would've thought collecting lost puppies would be so hard? Well...she supposed she should've known better if it was Natsu and Happy.

Natsu and Happy always make things complicated..

"Well this one is an easy one, it's just decoding some spell." Natsu shrugged and placed the sheet in front of Lucy. Lucy might've actually done it if she didn't remember what happened last time.

"No way Natsu! No way! You know what happened last time you were an idiot." Lucy said crossing her arms into an X position across her chest.

"But Lushiii." A new voice said as the voice came and sat in front of her. Well the 'new' voice wasn't exactly new. It was very familiar, too familiar actually.

"No Happy." Lucy said shaking her head. She looked at the paper again, it looked shady. VERY shady. Just like the last one. She shuddered at the thought of being in Gray's body..

Yes..she's very happy she's a girl.

"Well it's not like it would be hard..I mean look at it." Natsu complained and pointed to piece of paper.

"No."

"But it's only uh..Akni.." Natsu started.

"Natsu don't!"

"Nih Ga ki."

And then..a giant portal appeared, sucking the trio in.

"Well...that just happened." Mira mumbled looking at the spot where the three were. Then she looked around to see the guild empty "Wait, where'd the rest of the guild go?"

000

"Raven! Cyborg's cheating!" a small little green guy yelled to his pale friend while playing video games in front of a flat screen TV with his robotic friend. Yes..he has a lot of strange friends. Including himself.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Raven asked not even lifting her head from the book she was reading. She wasn't sitting on the couch like a normal person though, no she was floating in the air with her legs crossed.

To be fair she isn't a normal person.

She's half demon.

"I don't know, do some moojoo magic on him!" Beastboy said in an annoyed tone that was directed at his friend Cyborg while Raven just rolled her eyes and continued ignoring him.

"Just because I'm doing better then you doesn't mean I'm cheating." Cyborg said smugly as he stuck his tongue out of his little green friend.

"DOES TOO!"

"Does not!"

"DOES TOO!"

"Are you two fighting again?" Robin asked as he walked into the main room with Starfire by his side.

"No, Beastboy's just being a baby." Cyborg said and continued playing his game.

"But Cyborg's cheating!" Beastboy complained just like a little baby would.

"How is he the cheating?" Starfire asked flying over to them while Robin went to grab a soda from the fridge.

"He's..well...he's uh.." Beastboy started to ponder the reason how Cyborg was cheating.

"See you've got nothing on me."

"..I'm done this game is stupid!" Beastboy pouted and threw his game controller on the ground in frustration then crossed his arms.

"BABY." Cyborg sang tauntingly.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Raven screamed at the two, the tick mark forming on her head. Both Cyborg and Beastboy cowered in fear for a minute before realizing it was just Raven using her demon voice.

"Buzz kill.." Beastboy muttered with Cyborg agreeing. Raven rolled her eyes again, not caring about the two's antics. Beastboy-still grumbling- picked up his game controller and pressed a button, planning to play again, when there was a bright light shining in front of them.

"Beastboy what did you do?" Robin asked as the five teens blocked their eyes from the light.

"I didn't do nuthin!" Beastboy complained.

"Meaning you did something because you used double negative." Raven corrected, and if Beastboy wasn't blocking his eyes at the moment, he would've rolled them.

"Damn it Natsu..I told you not to read off the sheet!" a voice yelled when the light cleared up, no one recognized the voice.

"Geez Lucy you should've stopped me that hurt!" another voice complained. The five teens looked at where the light came from and saw two people. There was one blonde haired girl with a tight blue sleeveless crop top along with a blue skirt and keys by her side. The other one was a spiky pink haired man with an open vest showing off his chest along with beige baggy pants and a scarf around his neck. There was also a blue cat with a bag.

"Titans." Robin said, he didn't need to say the rest because the other titans were already in a fighting position. Suddenly, as if they didn't see them before, the blonde haired one looked up at the five.

"Who-who are you?" she asked a bit shaken up as she reached for one of the keys on her key chain.

"We are the Teen Titans, who are you?" Starfire asked, green power bubbles around her hands.

"I'm Lucy..and this is Natsu." The blonde haired one pointed to the pink haired one.

"And I'm Happy!" the cat shouted.

"IT TALKS? AND IT'S BLUE?" Beastboy shouted jumping backwards a bit. He ended up getting hit over the head by Raven.

"You're green and you can turn into animals idiot." she mumbled rolling her eyes. Beastboy rubbed the back of his head while cursing Raven.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked ignoring the two who were bickering.

"The portal must've teleported us here or something because this idiot." Lucy pointed to Natsu, the pink haired one "Likes to read off every stupid request sheet."

"It was good pay!"

"Was is the right word! We aren't doing it!" Lucy yelled at him then looked over at the Titans "I don't suppose you can tell us how to get back to Magnolia? Well, I'm guessing we aren't at Magnolia anymore. Ugh we're probably not even in Fiore."

"..Magnolia?" Starfire looked over at Robin "What is this 'Magnolia?"

"No idea Star, but I can tell you one thing, you aren't there." Robin looked over at the three people who just transported here "This is Jump City."

 **Yayy my first crossover :D :D :D :D. I love superheroes :D**

 **I miss the old Teen Titans though :(**

 **Oh well..the new one is OKAY for laughs I suppose...**

 **But I miss the action :(**

 **Lol see yeah later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jump city? I don't think I've ever heard of that." Lucy looked over at Natsu "Have you?"

Natsu shrugged. Lucy sighed then looked up at the group of teens "I'm sorry about this all, we never meant to come here.."

"...Where are you from?" the mechanical one asked. If Lucy hadn't already met a bunch of weirdos from Fairy Tail missions and Fairy Tail, she might've freaked at the sight of him. Almost all of him was mechanical except for a part of his face and arms.

"Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland." Lucy answered, and got up from the ground, dusting her skirt a bit. Ever since the whole 'Edolas' incident she knew to say Earthland now and not just Magnolia, Fiore.

"Magnolia? Never heard of that...this is Jump City, United States, Earth.." the mechanical one replied, saying the last part questionably. Lucy sighed dramatically, having the feint idea of what was going on.

"You mean Earthland." Natsu corrected.

"No..Earth.

"Land."

"Earth."

"Land."

"EARTH!"

"LAND!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Both Lucy and the one with a purple cloak said in unison, while hitting the two in the head. Well Lucy hit Natsu while the other girl hit the mechanical one.

"Spoilsport.." the two mumbled and rubbed their heads.

"Nice going Natsu you BROUGHT US TO ANOTHER WORLD!" Lucy yelled then hit him over the head again "They probably don't have magic here either...and this time we didn't get the pills..."

"Magic? Do you guys use magic?" the only one that looked somewhat normal -except for the tights- said questionably lowering his stance.

"Yeah in our world magic is fairly common." Lucy explained still glaring at Natsu, who was still rubbing his head.

"I can actually sense your magic," the cloaked one said, the hood over her face still, "It's strange..different then other magic I've sensed..but I think you can still use it here."

"Really? Awesome! FIRE DRAGONS-" Natsu said getting all excited.

"NO!" Lucy screamed and went to tackle Natsu, which she did, but only after he sent a blast of fire hurtling towards the teens. She started smacking Natsu upside the head a lot while she sat on him, not letting him get up, which made him beg for mercy. When the smoke cleared up, the teens were still there, but covered by a black wall.

"That was so cool!" the green one exclaimed when the wall shrunk down.

"Are you guys good or bad?" The mechanical one asked, then he noticed the ashes on the ground that was once his couch, "MY COUCH!"

"I'm sorry we aren't trying to start a fight, Natsu's just an idiot!" Lucy yelled then smacked him again.

"Aw come on Luce I was just testing-OW!" he complained and tried to block her hits. It wasn't working too well. Eventually Lucy took a deep breath and climbed off of him.

"I'm extremely sorry for his behavior, he's usually somewhat polite." She glared in Natsu's direction, but he only shrugged "Now, do you guys know any hotels that aren't too many jewels that we could stay in until we figure this all out." Lucy didn't have many jewels on her at the moment, that's for sure. She was hoping Natsu and Happy had a little, and maybe she would be able to do some odd jobs to make some food money. Damn Natsu reading the stupid sheet..

"Jewels?" the green one said questionably and tilted his head.

"Let me guess, you don't have jewels as your currency?" Lucy said and sighed. Well..it looks like those odd jobs are going to have to come a bit earlier then she thought. Heck would she even know how to count their currency?

Damn you Natsu..

"The tiny coins do look like jewels though." The red haired one said, her voice sounded formal, but confused at the same time.

"How about you guys stay here for the time being?" the green one suggested, his eyes latched on to Lucy. If Lucy didn't know any better, she might've thought that there were hearts in his eyes. Just like at Fairy Tail when the guys were going pervy..

"Beast Boy don't just offer that." The black haired one, also known as the normal one, said glaring over at the green one.

"But Robin, they're obviously harmless and need someplace to stay! Plus..she's pretty.." The one called 'Beast Boy' said, hearts in his eyes when he would look over at Lucy. Which made her feel a bit self concious.

"Beast Boy you can't just invite every pretty girl to stay with us!" 'Robin' lectured.

"PLEASEEE."

"How do you know they're not working for Slade or anything?"

"Come on, you think Slade could get someone THAT pretty working for him?"

"He got Terra."

"...Way too far man, way too far." Beast Boy glared at him then went to sulk in the corner. Robin sighed as Beast Boy sent him the puppy dog faces every few seconds, eventually he gave in.

"Fine, you guys can stay," He looked up at Lucy and Natsu "But we're going to have surveillance on you at all times, if you're not in your room then you're with one of us."

"Oh..thank you?" Lucy said questionably, she had never actually asked to stay here, but she had no where else to go so she supposed they would, at least for the time being. She felt a bit insulted at Robin's lack of trust in them, but at the same time, she understood it. Not everyone can be trusted.

"Raven, can you show them to their rooms?" Robin asked glancing over to the hooded girl, then turned to Lucy and Natsu "It's pretty late, I suggest you sleep."

Raven nodded and flew over to Lucy and Natsu. Happy grew his wings and flew up too.

"THE CAT CAN FLY TOO?" Beast Boy yelled in shock, the mechanical one rolled his eyes. Or..well eye. Beast Boy glared at him before a light bulb popped on his head. Literally, it was kind of freaky for Lucy, but she didn't question it.

"I wonder if I can do it too.." he muttered then closed his eyes, concentrating Lucy suggested. Then suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared, and there was Beast Boy. Well there was a green cat. A green cat that looked exactly like Happy. Lucy held back a scream when wings popped out.

"AAH! LUSHI IT'S ME!" Happy screamed hiding behind Lucy. The green cat flapped it's wings until it was in the air.

"LUSHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 **Don't worry guys! This is based off the original TV show and comics not the new Teen Titans. Though the new Teen Titans show has made me laugh a few times (Robin went around eating butterflies then ate Beast Boy...I found it kinda funny) it'll never be as good as the old one.**

 **Sigh...**


	3. Chapter 3

"GOOOOD morning Titans!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically as he walked into the main room of the Titans tower. Robin glanced over at Beast Boy from the kitchen, for some reason Beast Boy hadn't shown up in time to make breakfast for everybody, so it was Robin's duty. However, because of that, Robin wasn't going to make any soy or tofu stuff, he's making real eggs and pancakes. Robin was about to scold Beast Boy for doing such a thing, but his mouth, alike all the other Titan's mouths, dropped. Instead of the normal Beast Boy everybody was used to, this well...this just wasn't him. His wild hair had been tamed and freshly combed, and not to forget the black tux with a red rose he was wearing.

"BB...what are you wearing?" Cyborg asked, sitting on his fixed couch (Well he happened to have a spare one in his bedroom, go figure!), as he eyed his green friend up and down. Never had he seen his friend like this, unless there was a girl involved.

 _Oh yeah..that blonde chick is staying here._

"Where's Lucy?" Beast Boy asked looking around with a puzzling face.

"She and the other guy are still in their rooms." Raven answered, reading a book on the couch, her hood behind her so they could see her face. But the Titans were used to her face, she normally just wore her hood when fighting bad guys. Not to protect her secret identity though. Well she didn't really have one anyways, her real name IS Raven and she has gray skin with purple hair along with a red diamond on her forehead, she wouldn't be hard to spot. No, she wore it to hide her emotions because emotions are a weakness. A weakness that her father can use to his advantage.

"Dude, she's way out of your league." Cyborg said rolling his eyes at him "Besides, she and Pinky are probably dating."

"What is this 'Pinky'?" Starfire questioned as she flew over to her mechanical friend. She had been questioning everything actually, why had Beast Boy dressed up...not like Beast Boy, then asked where the Lucy was? She didn't understand Earth culture..

"Pinky is the guy that was with her, did you not see his hair? It was pink! Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Cyborg exclaimed moving his hands around in the air.

"But Cyborg, I have the red hair. Am I strange?" Starfire asked tilting her head a bit.

"I've got green hair." Beast Boy stated.

"Purple." Raven cut in without lifting her eyes from her book.

"You're half robot." Robin interuptted after placing a few eggs on plates, the eggs...didn't look great. The yolk, which was supposed to be yellow, was black. But he assumed it was edible enough for the time being.

"Natsu! Happy! Why the hell were you in MY bed?" a familiar voice yelled before Cyborg could argue with them. All the Titans (except for Raven who didn't care enough) turned their heads to the doors to see the three guests walk in. Lucy and Natsu were wearing the same clothes as the day before and Happy, well he still wasn't wearing anything. Natsu had his hands behind his neck with Happy walking beside him, while Lucy was walking properly on the other side of Natsu.

"Your bed is more comfy!" Natsu complained and Happy nodded in agreement.

"WE HAVE THE SAME BED!" Lucy screamed at them, but they only shrugged, not really caring.

"Good morning to you too." Raven muttered, annoyed by the loud sound.

"Ah sorry about that, Natsu just has the habit of climbing into my bed." Lucy apologized and Cyborg nudged Beast Boy, who looked pretty mad. Not at Cyborg, but because he was probably right, and the two were dating.

"But...isn't that normal for a 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' to do?" Starfire asked, having a bit of difficulty pronouncing the words girlfriend and boyfriend. Lucy widened her eyes as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"We-we aren't...we aren't a couple." Lucy said stammering on her words a bit. Beast Boy smirked at Cyborg then nudged him also.

"Whatcha cooking?" Natsu asked heading over to Robin, who was putting the deformed eggs onto a plate, not listening to the conversation Lucy had been having.

"Eggs." Robin answered just as some toast popped up and he hurried to grab it. Some pieces looked like they weren't cooked at all, while others were burnt to a crisp.

"Doesn't look like eggs." Natsu replied looking horridly at the...'things' on the plate.

"They are."

"They aren't."

"They are.'

"They aren-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Natsu screamed as a giant alarm sounded. Instantly Robin reacted, leaving the...'eggs' alone.

"Titans! We've got trouble." He announced and jumped over to the giant window that happened to be a TV screen too. On it, a map showed up, showing a picture of an H in some mall. The rest of the Titans were already up and ready, for whatever it was. Lucy had no idea, but she can say for one thing that she did not like the giant piercing alarm.

"It's the Hive Five terrorizing some stores, we've gotta go." Cyborg explained as the five Titans started to run out of the building.

"Uh..can we come with?" Lucy asked noticing that everybody was leaving. Robin stopped for a minute, looking back at them, while the other Titans kept running.

"Sorry until we can do training with you, you'll just get in the way." He said coldly before running out of the building. Lucy and Natsu shared a glance at each other, mainly questioning Robin's coldness, but they didn't know him that well so he could just be like that all the time.

"...Now what?" Lucy questioned looking over at Natsu. Both Natsu and Happy shared an evil look, which made Lucy shudder.

"RAID THEIR FRIDGE!" The two screamed and before Lucy could stop them, they were already eating everything in the kitchen. Except the eggs.

 _Idiots..._

"Well now that the Titans are gone Mother Maya, Dr. Light, it'll be a peace of cake hacking into the tower and taking it over." An unfamiliar voice said, walking through the door. There was a chubby man with orange, reddish hair, an old lady that looked a bit like an alien, and a man with a weird suit on.

"Good job sweetie." The old lady said and pinched Chubby's cheeks.

"Awh don't mention i-" Chubby started, but stopped when he saw Lucy, Happy, and Natsu in the guild. Everyone there widened their eyes at the sight of new people. Chubby sighed first though.

"Not again...WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE LIVE HERE?"

 **Tee hee can you guess who the chubby one is? I'm sure you can, you guys are smart! Well...probably. You're probably smart. I don't know YOU personally but I'm guessing.**

 **Guessing...**

 **...**

 **Lol seeeee yeahhhhh latttteeeeerrrrrr**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?" Natsu muttered, his mouth full of food, as he turned to the doorway to see three weirdos entering the building. "Who the hell are you people?"

"I am the master of technology," the chubby one started, spinning around in circles like a ballerina "Teen Titans number one enemy...CONTROL FREAK!"

"Who now?" Lucy questioned, looking at the three people, unlike Natsu though, her face was not full of food.

"Ugh! Why is everyone so mean to me?" Chubby -or Control Freak- pouted.

"It's okay hunny snookums." the green lady said, pinching Control Freak's cheek. He complained that he didn't like it, but you could see in his eyes he was enjoying it. Which was quite weird for Natsu to see. Well for the split second that he actually cared and then started eating some more food.

 _I'm probably going to have to pay for that.._ Lucy sighed inwardly, imagining all of her jewels puff up into clouds. No..they wouldn't be jewels that she lost, and she doesn't have their currency here. Would she have to pay another way?

Lucy widened her eyes in horror.

 _No these aren't those types of people! They can't be! DAMN IT NATSU!_

"Hey look, I freaked her out!" Control Freak said proudly, pointing at Lucy.

"Hm?" Dr. Light 'hmed' and looked over at Lucy, nodding in approval "Seems like you did."

"DAMN IT NATSU STOP EATING ALL THEIR FOOD!" Lucy screamed at him "WHAT IF I HAVE TO PAY SOME OTHER WAY?"

"You freak out too much Luce," Natsu rolled his eyes and continued to gouge his face, with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Or..they're just ignoring us.." Control Freak muttered disappointedly as he watched the two bicker.

"I'll show them we aren't to be ignored!" Dr. Light yelled then stretched out his arms, making a blast of light in the shape of arrows fly towards the three.

Lucy and Natsu turned their heads in time (mainly because Dr. Light thought it would be a good idea to yell while he's attacking) to jump out of the way. Natsu smirked at the challenge, his eyes gleaming dangerously at the thought of fighting these weirdos.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up." He grinned then the three of them charged. Natsu ran towards Control Freak with Happy on his back, flying him for more power into the punch, while Lucy called out Taurus. Control Freak widened his eyes as he saw Natsu coming, but the shocked face soon turned into an amused one as he pulled out his remote.

"You'll never def-" Control Freak started with a smug look on his face, of course, that look died down also when he realized that Natsu was much closer then he had been a few seconds ago. Before Control Freak could even touch a button on the remote, Natsu's fiery fist made contact with his face, making him fly.

Control Freak smashed into the wall of the Titans Tower, leaving a hole in it, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Natsu glanced over at Lucy, to see that she was handling the fight with Dr. Light well. Taurus was gone, but Loke was here and he was able to dodge Dr. Light's attacks much faster then Taurus was. And while Loke distracted Dr. Light, Lucy pulled out her whip and grabbed the man's foot, then-

"Have a pie sweetie," the green lady said, taking away Natsu's attention of her fight. Natsu looked back at the lady to see that she was holding a pie with some type of red filling, Natsu's eyes gleamed with joy at the sight. Happy smiled too as they both gouged down the pie.

"Now then, sweetie, why don't you go take out your blonde friend over there?" The -now not green lady and instead sweet lady- said kindly looking over at Lucy. Natsu nodded, his eyes pink, with this unstoppable desire to do whatever this woman says. Whatever his mother says.

"Yes..mother.." Natsu said, as if he was in a hypnotist state, Happy nodded in agreement. The two started walking over to Lucy after Loke was able to knock out Dr. Light while Lucy had him trapped with her whip.

"Oh hey Natsu, Happy, just finished up with this weirdo." Lucy stated then gestured over to Dr. Light, and his body looked like it was in a very strange, uncomfortable position. She looked over at Natsu and Happy to see them clearly this time, and saw that their eye were a strange colour.

"Uh..guys.." Lucy muttered taking a step, noticing that they kept walking closer to her like a robot. Then she noticed a pie case on the ground beside him, with most of it gone but a few crumbs, and the old lady beside it.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU DON'T JUST EAT PIE A RANDOM OLD LADY GIVES YOU!" Lucy screamed then smacked them a few times on the head. Suddenly, their eyes went back to normal and they both winced in pain.

"Awh Lushiii stop it!" Happy complained, clutching his now bruised head.

"That was cruel." Natsu agreed, rubbing the bump on his head. Yep, Happy was only bruised while Natsu had a bump as big as his fist. Yep, Lucy was definitely playing favourites.

Or she just hit Happy with her left hand, which is not as strong as her right hand.

Forget what has been said, she was not playing favourites, it was an accident. Actually, Lucy made up for it by hitting him twice, so now Happy has two bruises.

Mother May-Eye looked at them in both confusion and shock before turning around to make a run, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to fight them alone. The pink guy even had his hand on fire, who knew what else he could do?

Mother May-Eye turned around quickly, only to be face to face with an orange spiky haired man.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" Mother May-Eye asked desperately. The orange haired man hesitated for a minute, before punching her out.

"I would hit anyone for my princess." Loke said then rushed over to Lucy (after she had scolded Natsu and Happy) and picked her up bridal style "Let us go my love!"

"We're back, turns out it was a false alarm." A familiar voice said as the doors opened. The five people that had invited Lucy and Natsu into their home walked into the room. Except they didn't quite get what they had expected.

As the five stared in shock at their somewhat destroyed house, Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"So..uh what happened here?"

 **Tee hee! I'm so cruel! But hey, I updated right? YAYYY. Someone even pmed me while I was writing this to make sure I was going to update and I was like "OH YOU'RE GETTING A CHAPTER AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU!" as I randomly pointed at other followers names. I was quite content xD.**

 **Anyways...tomorrow is my last day of school and I finished exams, work, and such etc. you have no idea how happy I was to throw out my binders. Of course my dad took them out of the garbage and made me recycle the paper and such instead but STILL!**

 **Lol see yeah later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy didn't know how she got into this situation, but she does know that she's in it. As she hung upside down, some mechanical arm holding her foot while she desperately grabbed for her keys, she thought back to the events that lead up to this.

An hour earlier~

"So wait, you guys took down Dr. Light, Mother Mae-eye, AND Control Freak?" Cyborg asked in awe, staring at the two questionably. The fact that they could take down those three villains in the short time span that they were gone was amazing enough, but they didn't even have a scratch on them. Of course there was a giant Control Freak dent in the wall, but there wasn't much other damage.

"What's with all these weird names?" Lucy asked "I mean Mother Mae-eye? Really? Why can't you all just have regular names?"

"Well I'm also the Salamander." Natsu argued looking over at her, not a scratch..if anything he looked rather amused. "Only Gajeel calls you that now." Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Geez Luce, you're so mean, right Happy?" Natsu asked his cat who replied with an 'aye'. The two continued to bicker for a little while until Robin cut in.

"Who-What are you guys exactly?" Robin asked walking towards them, a bit sceptical of the situation.

Starfire went and picked up Mother Mae-eye, slinging the old lady over her shoulder. Cyborg did the same with Control Freak, and Raven locked Dr. Light up in one of her magic bubbles.

"Mages, from Fairy Tail." Lucy answered after sending Natsu one last glare "We've fought tougher guys than this," she exclaimed, gesturing to the three criminals, "And weirder too.."

"Remember Dan Straight, he was weird." Happy said, and the two others nodded their heads in agreement. "He wanted to marry me.." Lucy said with a horrific expression on her face. Natsu muttered something under his breath quietly so no one but Happy could hear it. And said person smiled mischievously.

"So..you fight often?" Beast Boy asked rushing over to Lucy's side, hearts in his eyes.

"He has no chance with her." Cyborg whispered to Raven, who was beside him, while Lucy and Beast Boy started to talk about different people they've fought. Apparently Lucy and Natsu have fought A LOT of people, maybe even as many a the Titans have. Raven nodded in agreement and started to carry Dr. Light off with her bubble, Cyborg and Starfire following.

"If you guys are that good," Robin started,a small grin appearing on his face, as if he was starting to like these people. Or..well at least find them amusing. "Than why don't we see you in the training centre?"

~Now~

So here Lucy is, fighting weird robot guys and spikes that popped up randomly. Of course Natsu wanted to take down a certain robot that Lucy was going after so he pushed her out of the way. Because of that, Lucy fell into a trap and a mechanical arm grabbed her leg.

Lucy struggled to keep her skirt from falling down and reaching for her keys at the same time. When she was finally able to get the keys tied around her waist AND keep her skirt from falling -much to Beast Boy's despair- she summoned Taurus. After being a pervert about Lucy's skirt falling, he cut the mechanical arm into pieces. Lucy landed on her feet, even with the heels she wore, because apparently all girls can do that.

Once she was on the ground ans Taurus was away, she pulled out her whip, ready to fight what came at her. Of course she didn't expect it to be lasers from these machines that popped up from the ground. One of the lasers barely grazed her shoulder while the other she was able to dodge. However, she didn't see the lasers behind her until Natsu picked her up and jumped out of the way.

"Arigato." Lucy thanked Natsu, her whip still in her hand and still ready to fight what came up next. When nothing popped up, she realized that they had crossed the finish line.

"Yeah, when you were being useless and just hanging around, I got everything else done." Natsu said sending a smirk to Lucy.

"And who's fault is that?" Lucy yelled at him while Happy flew over cheerfully, eating a fish that he got from who-knows-where.

"A new record.." Robin stated while he sat at the controls, ignoring the three's bickering -that seemed to happen a lot-, and looked over at a not so smug Cyborg, "They beat you."

"Yeah..well shut up." Cyborg snapped at Robin, obviously a bit disappointed that they did beat him. Okay..maybe not a 'bit' disappointed, considering he is currently sulking in a corner.

"Well that was kinda cool, I mean a bit easy, but cool." Natsu said as the three walked over to the Titans. Immediately, they were flocked by all of them but Robin.

"How do you do that fire thing?"

"That was a pretty cool trick there!"

"...Is that your natural hair?"

"It's so spiky!"

"Did you dye the cat?"

"How do you know the cow people of Garland Prime?"

"That cow had a big axe!"

"My hair is spiky too.." Robin muttered, noticing that Raven and Cyborg seemed interested in Natsu's hair. "Okay, so good work guys." Robin said, finally snapping back to his senses, and walking over to everyone "But I realize that we haven't eaten my spectacular breakfast yet...so we probably should now."

"...What did you make?" Beast Boy asked, a little suspicious about this.

"Eggs!" Robin said proudly "I mean they look kinda black..but they should be okay!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Another mission?" Lucy asked, hearing the alarm from the Titans tower, Starfire nodded in response.

"YES! SAVED AGAIN!" Cyborg yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"It's for real this time, the Hive Five are making a rucus down town." Robin stated, looking at his Titan's phone, then looking back at the three newbies "Would you guys like to come? Just to show us what you've got in a real battlefield and all.."

"HELL YEAH!"

 **Yayyy a real fight is coming! Yayy! So..I got a new Pokemon game (after losing my old one) and sudden realization hit me. We kidnap Pokemon from their homes and force them to fight each other until they pass out. We're monsters.**

 **Hideous monsters.**

 **But it's still so fun!**

 **Tee hee :D.**

 **Maybe when I get my Pokemon higher levels I'll challenge one of you :D.**

 **Bwa ha ha ha**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Natsu yelled as he crashed through the skylight. A loud snap was heard as he hit the ground, a snap that did not sound great. "Why would you do that to me Happy? I thought we were friends!" He complained to his cat, that was lying beside him with an equal amount of cuts.

"Me? You told me to do that!" Happy argued as Titans came into view finally.

"You know, we're supposed to save the mall," Beast Boy scoffed "Not destroy it."

"Yeah...that's Natsu's specialty..." Lucy sighed walking beside them. Unlike Natsu, these guys came into the mall by a hole that was already made by the Hive, not by making a new one.

"If you Snot Balls are done chatting.." a squeaky voice started from behind them, a voice the Titans knew. Natsu turned around to a girl with pink hair, a man with a giant eyeball on his head, a guy no older then 16 with a whole lot of orange/brown hair, a man in a red math outfit, some weirdo in a bat costume, some dude with an H on his chest, and a small guy that looked like he's still in diapers. "Then we would like to have some fun."

"..."

"..."

"...HAHAHA OH MY GOSH!" Natsu clutched his stomach as he laughed, everyone around him raising an eyebrow at him. Except for Happy and Lucy, who realized what was going on and couldn't suppress their own giggles. "You.. Your costumes!" He pointed at the group of people in front of them, the Titans joined in on the laughter.

"What? Our costumes are cool, Pinkie!" The small one complained pointing his tiny finger at Natsu. Natsu stood up -still laughing his head off- and knealt in front of him. "And who are you supposed to be? Baby Face?"

"What? No!" The small one cried defensively "That's someone else. And I am...Gizmo!" The boy stated proudly, like it was something to be proud of. Natsu just flicked the boy's head, making him lose balance and tip over.

"Jinx!" The only girl exclaimed.

"Mammoth!" the lots of hair guy said.

"See-More!" Giant eyeball this time.

"Billy Numerous!" Mr. Math.

"Private H.I.V.E." H dude.

"This is Kyd Wykkyd!" Giant eyeball exclaimed, gesturing to the bat guy then whispered "He doesn't speak much."

"And we are..." The all started in unison "The H.I.V.E. Five!"

"Five? Then why are there seven of you?" Lucy questioned and Beast Boy ran beside her "Yeah we've talked with them before, they just don't seem to know how to count." He said cooly, leaning on a nearby post "It's pretty lame actually."

"Very." Happy nodded in agreement after listening in on the conversation.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M THE SMARTEST KID ON THE PLANET!" The little bo- Gizmo yelled angrily, marching over to Beast Boy, an extremely angry look on his face. "Who are you people anyways?" Jinx questioned looking at Happy, Natsu, and Lucy.

"I'm...the Celestrial Princess!" Lucy exclaimed proudly, using the same tone of voice that those people used. No one applauded her though, and she just got a strange look from Natsu and Happy. "What?" She pouted "These guys get to do it but not me?"

"Nope, you doing it is just weird, weirdo." Natsu insulted with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Jerks.."

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous that they couldn't think of something as cool." Beast Boy said, glaring at Natsu, who gave him a glare back.

"LIKE I'D EVER BE JEALOUS OF HER!"

"Uh thanks?" Lucy said a bit awkwardly, obviously feeling self concious by the hearts in Beast Boy's eyes. And if that wasn't enough..the boy names Gizmo was staring at her the same way.

"You're pretty.." he randomly blurted out.

"Uh.."

"Hey, get back Gizmo! She's mine!"

"No way Spit-for-Brains, why would she ever want a green guy?"

"Better than a baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING?" Jinx yelled, annoyed at the two. Gizmo in particular though.

"Oh yeah..I'm all fired up." Natsu smirked and cracked his knuckles "I want the hairy one."

"Hairy one?" Mammoth questioned.

"You sure Natsu? He's stronger than he looks, and he looks pretty strong." Cyborg stated walking beside him, since he was normally fought with Mammoth, he knew. Instead of backing down or asking how strong he was, Natsu jut smirked "Positive." And before Cyborg could say another word, a fist had been slammed into Mammoth's face.

The rest of the H.I.V.E Five (Or H.I.V.E Seven, but it doesn't rhyme.) watched in amusement as Natu smashed his fist into Mammoth, mainly because they were expecting a different outcome. They expected for Natsu to barely scratch Mammoth, and for Natsu to be the one surprised at the strength. Not for Mammoth to go flying backwards.

"What? How-What-Who are these people?" Jinx repeated her question in more shock this time as Natsu had already caught up to Mammoth and sending him more hits than she thought possible in a mere minute.

"Whatever, let's just take the rest down!" Billy Numerous demanded with his country accent "I want the pretty girl." he smirked, and before Gizmo could argue, he had surrounded Lucy with multiples of himself.

"So you can duplicate yourself?" Lucy observed with a bit of amusement. It seemed pretty cool, she wondered if there was a type of magic back at home that she could use to do that.

"That's right Pretty Lady, quite smart are y'all?" Billy-well Billys laughed, his voice echoing through the other duplicates, it was quite annoying actually.

"Happy?" Lucy called out as she pulled out one of her keys, the blue cat flew beside her, answering with an 'aye'. "You aren't with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No, I didn't feel like catching up." Happy stated and Lucy sighed.

"The blue, flying cat...talks too. Sure why not?" Billy shrugged then winced when he heard a loud crash behind him. He looked back to see Natsu pounding Mammoth in a store full of glass wine glasses "Geez that fella wrecks more of the mall than we do."

"Natsu.." Lucy sighed then looked back at Happy "Do you know what to do?"

"Aye?"

"Good, Open Gate of the Ram...ARIES!" Lucy yelled holding out her Aries key. Where the key was, a giant flash appeared, and a pink haired girl stood there.

"Now what in the name o-"

"Aries, cover them with wall." Lucy ordered her, gesturing to the multiple Billys, while Happy picked her up using his wings to fly above.

"Yes Lucy-sama, sorry." Aries apologized for no reason then did as her master asked. Soon enough all of the Billys were covered in wool.

"What the.." The Billys mumbles then tried to get out the wool, only to fail.

"Thank you Aries." Lucy said, thanking the woman, as Happy let her down nearby where there was no wool "Man you've gotten fat Lushi."

"Shut up cat."

"Sorry." Aries said before disappearing.

"Well, one down, 6 more to go." Lucy smirked to herself as she saw Billy struggling a lot. Only one hit too...maybe she could be really strong in this world!

"Uh..Lushi.." Happy said nervously.

"What is i-Oh." Lucy mumbled, eyeing the floating daggers underneath their necks. No..not just their necks. Everyone's neck.

"WHO DESTROYED THE CAKE SHOP?"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin widened his eyes at the sudden coldness of metal touching his neck. He looked back up at Gizmo, the one he was fighting, to see that he too had a knife to his throat. They both gave each other strange looks, as if to ask "This you?", but neither of them knew what-who was doing this.

Robin glanced around the room, to see that it wasn't just him and Gizmo, everyone had a knife to their throats. Even Natsu stopped pounding Mammoth because of a sword. Actually, Robin noticed that Natsu had a little sweat falling from his forehead, and it didn't seem like he was sweating because of exercise. It looked more like he was nervous, especially with his eyes widened like that.

"WHO DESTROYED THE CAKE SHOP?" A female voice bellowed through the mall, the voice sounded so wicked and full of hate, that it almost made Robin want to cower in fear. Robin looked in the direction that the voice came from, to see a red haired female in some kind of body armor. The body armor was much different than the type he's seen before. This one covered just her breasts, and the bottom looks like a poofy skirt, and it seemed like she had wings. Robin may have even found it ridiculous if there was not a look of death in her eyes.

"E-Erza.." Natsu stuttered, looking up to see the girl. Robin looked over at Lucy and Happy to see that they looked nervous too, not as nervous as Natsu, but nervous.

 _Do they know her?_

This girl that Natsu called 'Erza' spun her head into his direction, her eyes filled with rage when she saw him. Faster then Robin thought possible, Erza ran over to Natsu even in her body armor, and pushed him up against the wall.

"WAS IT YOU?" she screamed, holding a swore to his neck. Natsu sweat dropped and nodded quickly. Erza glared into Natsu's eyes and pushed the sword up harder to his neck until some blood trickled down. "You're going to pay." The girl warned and her the corners of her lips turned upwards, pure insanity was shown in her eyes now.

"Erza! Thank goodness we found you!" Lucy said running over, Happy flying beside her, both looking extremely nervous, but Lucy was putting on a brave face. "How did you get here? Is everyone else here to-?" Lucy started to ask but was cut off by a dagger hurtling through the hair.

"Shut up _girl._ " Erza snapped, one hand had released the dagger, the other one still holding the sword to Natsu's neck. Lucy widened her eyes as the knife came closer to her heart, most likely too shocked to move, but luckily Happy had picked her up and flown her out of the way.

"Erza? What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu asked angrily, staring straight into her eyes. The girl only laughed bitterly before punching him in the gut.

"I don't know who this 'Erza' is but I can tell you that's not me." she grinned evily, her eyes bore into his for a second, before they trailed down to his shoulder. To the mark that he wore, the same mark that she had on her upper arm "My name's Titania, and I think I figured out who you are _Pinkie_." she spat at him "You're one of the runaways that Brother Blood was talking about right? I guess it's time to bring you back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsu snapped, Robin had to give him credit for his boldness there at least.

 _Wait, did she say "Brother Blood?"_

"Not your choice Mister, now how about you point me to the other runaways?" Titania laughed, but her laughter was cut short when she looked down at her ankle, to see that it was roped up "What the.." was all she could manage before she came flying away from Natsu.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Erza, but I can't allow you to hurt Natsu." Lucy said, holding onto the whip, while Happy flew her in the air. Lucy brought the whip up, slamming Titania into a nearby clothing shop.

 _I guess it's not only Natsu who breaks things.._ Robin sweat dropped.

"I guess I found the other one." Titania smirked as she walked out of the store without a scratch on. Her armor was different this time, instead, it looked like cheetah print armor. Faster than she had before, Titania was up in the air and right in front of Lucy. Happy went to fly out of Titania's range, but it was too late. Lucy let out a scream of pain a new found hole was forced into her shoulder. Titania quickly removed her dagger from Lucy's shoulder and grabbed Lucy's stomach, hurling Lucy over her shoulder and pushing Happy away.

"If I take one, the others follow." She whispered into Lucy's ear, then jumped out of the hole in the skylight Natsu made earlier.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, jumping out of the skylight also, while he did Happy grabbed onto him and flew him closer to Titania.

"Uh...what just happened?" Gizmo wondered out loud, the knifes that were at everyone's throats fell, but no one attacked each other. "I have no idea.." Robin muttered, debating on whether or not he should go help thing. He felt obligated to help, since he IS a super hero, and he's curious about this whole situation, but on the other hand..there is still the H.I.V.E. Five that he has to fight.

"That was..odd." Cyborg mumbled looking up at the hole in skylight in confusion. See-More nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to help." Beast Boy declared, turning into a pterodactyl and flying out of the skylight. No one argued, no one offered to help also, they all just stood there looking dumbstruck.

 **OOOOOH What happened to Erza? If that really is Erza :O! Oh my! What if it's not! Gasp! What's this about Brother Blood? WHAT'S GOING ON?**

 **Haha I know exactly what's going on but you don't! Mwa ha ha ha.**

 **Lol, sorry for the small chapter guys :(. I really am sorry :(.**

 **So uh see yeah later then?**


	8. Chapter 8

"I brought her like you wanted Brother Blood." The Redheaded girl said, throwing Lucy onto the ground in front of the man then bowed her head. Lucy looked at the strange man who sat in a throne like chair in front of them. He looked young, not that young, but fit at least. He had white hair on both sides of his head spiked up, and some on the top of his head. He wore a big white robe with some black armor around his chest that had the Fairy Tail instigma on it.

"What's going on.." Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her pounding her head. She didn't recognize this man at all, yet he bore the instigma she had grown to love. And Erza was here to, bowing to this strange man. Erza had attacked her and Natsu, then took Lucy away and brought her to this place. This..this school? That's what it looked like. A school.

"Good job, Titania." This man applauded and gave Erza a slight nod before eyeing Lucy up and down. Lucy stood up from her spot, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She stared into the man's eyes warily, looking for any clue of some sort. There was none, none except that he had the same crazy that Erza had in her eyes before.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy asked, her hands reaching to her side, to where her keys were. She watched the man's eyes fall to her side where her hand was and immediately retracted her hand from the keys. She wasn't going to let this strange man know what her weapons were. At least not until she found out what's going on. So for now she'll just play along with this game.

"Ah, I see your memory is a bit off.." The man stated, his eyes going cold as they stared into Lucy's. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable underneath his gaze, his eyes were so demanding..so so..so powerful as they bore right through her soul. "Titania, call in the Sky Goddess would you? She needs someone that could heal her memory." he ordered over at Erza, who nodded then bowed before walking over to a phone on the wall.

"Don't worry, we'll have you all healed up soon enough." He said looking at Lucy with wondering eyes now. She watched as he stood from his throne and walked over to her, his boots making a clinking sound from the floor each time he took a step. He stopped in front of her, and because of his height, towered over her. Lucy resisted the urge to walk backwards, to cower underneath him because that's what he wanted. He was trying to strike fear into her heart. And even though it was working, Lucy wasn't going to show it. So she stayed where she was, standing tall.

The man seemed to notice this and smirked slightly to himself. He picked up a small piece of Lucy's hair, and chuckled a bit when he saw the panic in her eyes, before placing it behind her ear. "You'll certainly be a good student, won't you?" he leaned down towards her, smirking, and the crazy was clearly visible in his eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to make a comeback of some sort, what comeback? She had no idea. She felt the last bit of courage in her disappear along with her voice and comeback.

It didn't matter though, what she would've said would've done nothing to scare him. Nothing to intimidate him. If anything it might've blown the cover she held, but she didn't know what she could blow. She just knew that there was something that could be blown. So it would be better to keep her mouth shut.

"You called me, Brother Blood?" a familiar voice asked.

 _Brother Blood? Erza called him that too? That must be his name then...such a weird name.._ Lucy thought to herself and then glanced over to where the voice come from. She couldn't believe what she saw.

It was..it was Wendy..

But this wasn't the sweet and innocent Wendy she had grown to love, this girl was mad. Her long blue hair was done up in pigtails like normal, but she had black tips too. And instead of pink bows to hold up her pigtails, they were blood red roses. She wore a long black dress that reached the ground and in the middle, around her thighs and chest, was a deep red with small imprints of roses at the sides. Wendy was shoe less, but around her ankles were thorn vines climbing up her leg, leaving bad cuts that dripped blood.

"This woman has lost her memories, and I was hoping you could return them, Sky Goddess." Brother Blood said, taking a step back away from Lucy, and bringing his hands behind his back formally. _Sky Goddess? Titania? What's with the names?_

Wendy smirked and chuckled a bit. A hollow chuckle. Lucy watched at the girl brought her small and fragile hand down to her ankle, wiping a bit of the blood off her then slowly bringing her hand up to her mouth, licking the blood off her tiny fingertips. "I guess we'll have to do something about that won't we?"

000

After the rogue left with Sky Goddess to an examine area, Titania stayed back with Brother Blood. Confusion had made its way into her head, and like most times, it wouldn't leave until she got an answer. She was wary of asking Brother Blood about it though, he was kind to his students yes, but she's the closest one to him here, the teacher's pet, she has seen him angry. She has seen how terrifying he could be when he was angry, and that was a lot coming from Titania.

Because even with the Thunderer and Demon she was the strongest. They competed a lot, but no one would argue it if someone called Titania the strongest. Mainly because she was the most brutal. Willing to do anything to be the strongest while the other two were weaker. They wouldn't tear off a guy's arm on request. Titania would though.

But the rogue...she had called Titania 'Erza' and that rung a bell with her. Though she couldn't place where she had been called it before, but hearing it made her softer. It made her..pity those around her. Feel sympathetic if they got hurt. Willing to fight for them. Not to become the strongest, not to be called the most powerful, but so they can live on. So she can still be with them. So she can love them.

And it made her mad.

"Oh yes, sir.." Titania started looking over at her teacher, who seemed to have been lost in thought, but snapped back to it when Titania started talking.

"What is it?" He snapped. The tone of his voice alone made someone like Titania hide and give up. But she would never. Not if she wanted to be called the strongest. No, one day, she's going to kill this man and take over his academy. And then...then she'll be the strongest. She'll be the one that people fear. Not him. Her. Just her.

"There was another Rogue."

"Then why didn't you bring him here?" He snapped again, his tone even harsher then before. Titania watched him clench his fist before closing her eyes for a moment, remembering how many traps she set and how many the man had fallen for.

"He should be in here in...three...two...one..."

"ERZAA!"

 **Ooooooh! What has happened to Wendy and Erza? What's with these weird nicknames? WHO KNOWS? Except for you...you know who you are.. *glares***

 **Anyways, see yeah later then.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on, Wendy?" Lucy asked as they strapped her down to a bed. The bed looked like it belonged in a hospital. Which was what this whole room looked like actually. There was a lot of medical equipment around, some that Lucy hasn't even seen before. The blue haired girl looked at her strangely, but stayed quiet. Lucy glanced to the side, to see the 'they' part that strapped her down. Laxus, it was Laxus, he had come to escort the two after they left the room with Erza and 'Brother Blood'. Unlike the other's his appearance wasn't different, he was wearing the same thing that he normally did when she saw him. But there was something different in his eyes. They looked thirsty, thirsty for power. Just like the first time she met him.

Lucy winced a little at the light that Wendy shown in her eyes, the girl smirked a little and didn't move the light. Lucy went to raise her hand to block the light, only to remember that she was strapped down.

"Struggling only makes it harder," Wendy stated as a grin was placed on her face, not the normal shy smile that Lucy had gotten used to, this one seemed...demonic "But I like seeing people suffer, so keep struggling." She laughed as she pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on Lucy's chest. Wendy frowned slightly at what she heard and took it off. She then unbuttoned a few of Lucy's buttons on the top of her shirt and placed it close to her heart, moving it around until she found the spot. Lucy tensed up a bit at the cold metal on her bare skin, but it soon died down and she had gotten used to it.

"If I have 'amnesia' then why are you trying to hear my heart beat?" Lucy asked curiously, receiving a glare from the girl. It was strange getting a glare from such a sweet and innocent girl. She opened her mouth to something else, but she felt a dozen jolts of electric running through her leg and ended up suppressing a scream instead.

"That's enough talk out of you." Laxus warned holding his hand out, sparks already forming again. Lucy quickly shut her mouth. Laxus smirked slightly letting the sparks die down in his hands.

Lucy watched Wendy's hands fly around, grabbing random supplies and working on Lucy. Her hands were quick and swift, as if she knew what to do. But her face told otherwise. Frustration and confusion was filling her face. It looked strange on the girl. This once sweet girl.. Lucy swore to get revenge on Brother Blood for what he's done, and to get Wendy and all of them back to normal.

"How in the world did you lose your memory?" She questioned, placing her hands on Lucy's forehead, most likely to look for any bruises or something. She frowned in disappointment though.

"I didn't lose it." Lucy stated, moving her wrists around to try and loosen it up a bit. It didn't work much, but it worked enough so she could grab her keys.

"I said no talking." Laxus snapped, holding out his palm to send another blast of lightning at her. Lucy let out a scream on purpose as the lightning hit her, taking their attention to her face instead of her hands. Instantly she unclipped one of her keys.

"Open gate of the bull..Taurus!" She yelled, a blinding flash appeared, and then there was a giant cow with an axe about as big as him.

"Lucy-sama! So nice to see your hot bodyy!" He exclaimed happily, hearts in his eyes. Both Laxus and Wendy were too shocked by the whole incident that they couldn't react in time as Taurus cut the wrist straps. Lucy didn't waste any time to sprint out of there before Laxus and Wendy regained their senses.

She heard shouting as she raced down the hall with heavy breaths. After sending Taurus back to the Celestrial world, she made a sharp turn to the left, not sure where to go exactly.

 _Big mistake.._ she thought as she stopped in front of a group of people. A group of people that all had Fairy Tail's instigma on them.

That's when it finally dawned on Lucy that this was an awful idea.

000

"WHERE'S LUCY?" Natsu yelled, noticing that Lucy wasn't with Erza, or that man in front of them.

"Another one?" the man asked, glancing over at Erza. She gave him a small nod.

"WHERE. IS. LUCY?" Natsu repeated, his anger growing by the second. No way would Erza have done this. She would never harm her friends. She would never harm anyone from Fairy Tail. Yet here she is, having attacked both Natsu AND Lucy. She had even kidnapped Lucy. This..This isn't Erza. This is someone else. A look alike.

The man smirked slightly and gestured to Erza, as if to say 'go ahead'. Her smirk grew, larger than the man's, as she approached Natsu. Her armor transformed into her Flaming Empress armor as she walked. She tilted her head slightly to the right, widening her eyes, the crazy in her eyes seemed to be widening with them.

"You can go quietly, or we can have some fun." She said, her voice matched her eyes.

"Damn you.." Natsu swore, lighting his fist on fire. Her smirk grew as she pulled out a sword.

"I guess we're having fun then." She said as his fist collided with her sword. Instantly she kicked her leg out, hitting him in the stomach. Natsu flew backwards and hit a wall, leaving a Natsu sized dent in it. "This is your end." Erza said, approaching Natsu with her sword ready.

She raised her sword, ready to pierce his chest, when something else happened.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter :P Oh well. What's going to happen. OOOOOOOOOOOOH So much surprises!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! What the heck?" Titania yelled with a mixture of confusion and anger as she was lifted up into the air. The pink haired man in front of her smirked a little bit.

"Thanks Happy." He said, his fists started to get engulfed with flames. Titania looked behind her to see a blue haired cat holding her up so she wasn't able to strike him down.

"You little-" Titania started to curse, but she couldn't find the right insult for a cat, as she reached behind her and tried to grab the stupid cat. The cat was just out of her reach though. She swore slightly and looked back at the man in front of her, except instead of seeing him lying on the ground, she saw him charging at her.

"I don't know whether you really are Erza or not.." He said as he rushed forward, his blazing hand out and ready to attack "But if you attack my friends...I'll burn to ashes." . Instead of it colliding with her face like planned, it collided with something much harder. Titania smirked when she saw his surprised reaction. Hoping that the cat would still hold her so the man could attack, she lifted her feet up to her face to protect it, and using her armor, the fire's damage was cut in half so it didn't affect her too much.

"You're welcome to try." She mocked and used her leg strength to push him back. He flew backwards, slamming into the wall again, making an even bigger dent.

"Natsu!" The cat yelled and let go of Titania, flying over to his friend. The girl took advantage of it and hurled her sword at it, piercing it's wing. The cat let out a pained cry as he was nailed to the wall.

"Happy!" The man cried in worry and went to rush over to his friend, but Titania was already ontop of him with another sword sheathed.

"Should've been worrying about yourself." She smirked as she brought the sword down.

"TITANIA!" Brotherblood called to her, she stopped what she was doing instantly "ENOUGH! We need them alive, remember?"

"Yes master." She sighed and sheathed her sword, stepping away from the man. The man didn't attack her instantly though, instead he ran over to the cat. The cat was on the floor now, his wings gone, and the pink haired man scooped him up.

"Yo-You bitch!" He yelled glaring at Titania. She shrugged simply and walked to Brotherblood's side, "He shouldn't have interfered."

"You kidnapped Lucy..you hurt Happy..you.." He said angrily and started to charge towards Titania again, she rolled her eyes and smashed her fist into his stomach. "The fight is over, knock it off." She sighed then pushed him to the ground, the cat still curled up in his arms.

"He's so connected to a stupid cat.." She said, turning to Brotherblood, "It's pathetic really."

"That it is." He nodded in agreement, looking at the man on the floor "It seems like a lot of people are getting memory loss."

"It's weird.." Titania mumbled, glancing at the man, then glancing back at Brotherblood "Do you think there is something else at work, master?"

"Impossible." He snapped, his tone making Titania flinch a little "No point in investigating, it's obvious just memory loss, so take him to the infirmary."

"Yes master.." Titania obliged and picked up the man, throwing him over her shoulder, and carrying the cat with her other hand. She couldn't help but doubt his words though. Erza..that name it..it just sounded too familiar.

And so did Happy.

And Natsu. They all sounded so familiar..

 _No it's just my imagination.._

000

"So uh..hey guys.." Lucy said nervously and waved to the group of people. She recognized them. Each and every one of them were all from Fairy Tail. Max, Laki, Elfman, and even Lisanna. All of them had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes, something that didn't suit them well. Them chasing her down a hallway also didn't suit them very well.

"Where is Natsu?" She screeched, bolting down hallways with them right on her trail. She didn't dare fight back thought, afraid of hurting them. But she was also pretty scared of getting hurt herself. Lucy knew she wasn't the strongest member in Fairy Tail, she was no where near that level, so a few people here could probably pound her into smithereens.

Especially the sweet white haired girl that she had gotten used to over the years that was flying and getting way to close for Lucy's comfort. Out of all the people she knew in Fairy Tail, she doubted her to get blood thirsty the most. Erza, sure she supposed she could see it happening. But Mirajane? That wasn't even in question.

If Natsu was here, maybe he could knock some sense into them. Natsu seems to have a way with words. But then again, so did everyone in Fairy Tail. They all seemed to be able to talk through people's hearts.

Right now, they weren't exactly able to.

"Hey, what the?" Her thoughts were cut short as her feet were lifted up from the ground.

"You're going where the other _rebels_ go." Mirajane laughed, her voice demonic as she hoisted Lucy up, her nails piercing into Lucy's shoulders. She let out a scream as she was thrown into some dark and gloomy room.

"Ugh..what the hell just happened?" Lucy questioned and rubbed her head, not completely sure how that happened so quickly. She glanced around the dark room, using the light that came from the small cracks in the door to observe her surroundings. Moss and cobwebs hung in every corner, the room smelled of dirt and death. Pain and loss. She didn't know how that could be turned into a smell, but it was.

She looked up, and almost screamed at what she saw. Three figures, two small ones, and one regular looking one, staring straight at her. It took a moment for her to be able to make out their faces.

"Gray? Master? Carla?"

 **Sorry for another short chapter :PPP Super duper sorry. But ooooh what's going on? OOOOOOOH? Answers will come soon.**

 **And where are the Titans?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gray? Carla? Master?" Lucy questioned looking at the three in shock, not sure if her eyes were deceiving her, or if she should be running.

"Lucy? You're alright?" Gray exclaimed, rushing over to her and grabbing her shoulders, as if he was checking to make sure that she was really there. She stared at him for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Are you really Gray?" She asked, going to stand up in case she had to run, but she fell back to the ground instead. Lucy winced a little at the pain and made her hand trail over to her ankle. The bone felt a bit out of place.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked his eyes following her hand. He went to touch her ankle but Lucy pulled away instantly.

"Tell me something that only Gray would know." She demanded, one hand in front of her torso, the other clutching her ankle in pain.

"Like what?" He said curiously, completely understanding her distrust, but at the same time he didn't. However...he felt the same way about her. It looked like Lucy, it sounded like Lucy, but it might not be the real Lucy. He wanted to believe that this is the real Lucy, his heart told him that this was his rent obsessing teammate, but his brain said otherwise. Everyone else in the room had been thinking it too.

"Like your relationship with Natsu." Lucy said mischievously, almost sounding like Happy there..

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP? I HAVE NOTHING WITH THAT NUMBSKULL!"

"It's Gray.." She sighed, bring her face to her hands for a second then crawling over to Master. "You too, Master and Carla?"

"Yes my dear," Makarov answered while Gray still rambled on not being in a relationship with Natsu in the background.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys like the others?" She asked, completely ignoring Gray, while she kept clutching her ankle. The pain was bearable..for now. She could tell that if she decided to stand it wouldn't be as bearable though.

"I'll answer the first question first." Makarov stated simply, trying to hide the fear he had for his children, but he wasn't very good at it "We've all been teleported to this world by this man named 'Brother Blood' who has brainwashed most of my children.." he shook his head quietly "I don't know what he plans to do exactly..but it seems that he has created a 'school' for those he has brainwashed, to teach them about this land and how to kill without hesitation."

Lucy nodded silently, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. To know that those are her friends..that they haven't changed. Well..it's not their fault that they changed. That this isn't who they really are now. They've just been tricked.

"Wait.." Lucy spoke up suddenly "Why weren't you guys brainwashed and how come Natsu and I ended up somewhere else?"

"I was brainwashed.." Carla started, her eyes gazing at the doorway sadly, no duh worrying about Wendy, "But I saw the future of us telling you all of this then I instantly remembered."

"What about you and Gray?" Lucy asked, glancing at Master and him. Gray stopped his rant about his and Natsu's relationship to turn to Lucy. "Dunno, just saw a pink wig on the 'television' and randomly remembered." He answered, saying the word 'television' slowly so he could pronounce it, since they currently didn't have a 'television' back at their world.

"Mmm so it was Natsu huh? I was just kidding about your relationship before but now I think it's real.." She teased, making Gray go into an endless rant once more.

"He didn't even try to brainwash me.." Makarov confessed, his gaze falling on Lucy, wondering how she had gotten away from it "Perhaps it's because I am the master and he was trying to take my position.."

"But how..how come Natsu, Happy, and I weren't teleported here like you guys?" She questioned with nervousness and shock.

"I don't know, my child." He answered simply, growing a bit concerned before realizing something "Wait..Natsu's with you?" He recalled what she said. Lucy nodded as a response "Well, was with me." She corrected, remembering that he had been slowed down earlier.

"Did Flame Brain really ditch out on us?" Gray sighed in disgust.

"It wasn't hit fault.." Lucy defended quietly, making Gray raise an eyebrow at her, but the suspicion only lasted a second before the door swung open.

"Knock knock, Juvia's here~"

000

"There are way too many of these people!" said a voice that Natsu recognized. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry but well enough, to see Wendy..but not Wendy. It was like a crazy person had taken over Wendy's body.

"I know.." Erza's voice this time. Natsu realized that they didn't know he was awake, so he quickly shut his eyes again so he could listen on their conversation without them knowing. They might know where Lucy is..

Where everyone is and what happened to them.

"How do they keep losing their memories? It just isn't possible!" Wendy yelled, obviously frustrated. Memories? Losing memories? Were they talking about him? He didn't lose his memory..did he? No..if he did then he wouldn't remember that he stole Lucy's pie before all of this happened.

"I know.." Erza repeated, her voice calm and collected, but there was a sense of distrust in it.

"You aren't doubting Brother Blood are you?" A third voice piped up, Natsu gulped silently when he realized who the voice was..Mirajane. Brother Blood though..didn't Erza call that other guy 'Brother Blood'? Is the person behind all of this? Does he know where Lucy is?

"No, Demon." Erza said a bit angrily this time.

"Good." Mirajane's voice was so different then normal..it wasn't sweet. It wasn't kind. It inhumane. "Because our little guest has been listening."

 **Sorry for ANOTHER short chapter :( I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with this story :(. Any ideas? Any at all?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Knock Knock Juvia's here~"

Gray widened his eyes and looked at the door where the new light came from. He looked..scared? Nervous? Lucy couldn't tell. She looked to where the voice came from to see a girl that she knew.

But she didn't know her at the same time.

It was Juvia's face, but that was pretty much it. Her hair had turned into a dark purple and was completely straight, cut up to her neck. Despite normally not wishing to show much skin unless Gray was around, Juvia was wearing something quite skimpy. A blue bikini top, the same colour as her hair was before, and some black short shorts. She also wore bright red lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow, in other words, it didn't look like Juvia at all.

"Juvia.." Gray said, looking at her with sad eyes. Juvia..they were calling her by her first name right? That must mean that she's good right?

From the look in her eyes, Lucy could tell that she wasn't.

They were just like the looks that everyone else had, demonic and blood thirsty.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" She asked, obviously annoyed a little at them. Her voice wasn't as innocent and loving as the one Lucy had grown to love, it was more desperate. Like she had no idea what she was and she was clinging onto whatever she knew.

It was..sad.

Juvia glared at Gray for a few moments -a sight that Lucy thought she would never see- before placing down a rusty metal tray on the ground. On the tray was four pieces of bread and three glasses of water. Lucy looked up at Juvia curiously as the other three took their bread and water, Juvia only sent her a small grin as it dawned on Lucy. This was their food for the day.

But why only three glasses?

"So you're the new comer everyone's talking about eh?" She suddenly spoke up, her eyes falling down over Lucy. Lucy gulped slightly and took the last piece of bread, eyeing it carefully, not sure whether or not she should take a bite. She glanced over at the other three to see that they were eating their bread, hesitantly though.

When Lucy didn't answer Juvia, she felt a stinging pain across her cheek.

"Bitch, when a superior asks a question, you answer it." She hissed and suddenly, the desperate girl was gone. The desperate girl had been replaced with an even more desperate girl, trying to hide her fear by being rude.

By being...feared.

Lucy didn't fear Juvia though. She never TRULY feared her, because she knew that Juvia would never really hurt her.

"I prefer to be called 'Love Rival..'" Lucy muttered quietly to herself. It wasn't that she liked to be considered a rival of anything to her friend, but it meant that Juvia thought of her as an equal. No 'superior' business.

It also meant -in Juvia's own special way- that they were friends.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" She said snarkily, as if Lucy was less than a bug.

"I said I would rather you call me Love Rival!" Lucy suddenly yelled, a bit shocked by her own reaction, as was Juvia.

"Love Rival?" She repeated the words, as if she knew them.

"Love Rival." Lucy nodded.

"Ha, why would I call you that? Love is stupid." Juvia stated, but it didn't sound like she completely believe her own words.

"You love Gray."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I would never love an idiot like him."

"He may be stupid but you still love him."

"Right here guys.."

"Gray, kiss her." Lucy demanded, pointing at the one spoken about. Gray widened his eyes as his face turned a bright red and stood up in defense "No way!"

"Wait what?" Juvia asked, obviously surprised by Lucy's demand, her own face was red.

"Kiss. Her." She said more forcefully towards Gray, a tone that she didn't use often. Gray understood that as well. His eyes darted between a red Juvia and a forceful looking Lucy. Eventually he gave up and forced Juvia into a kiss.

Immediately Juvia pulled away from Gray, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Juvia tried to pull back some more but she only found herself sinking into the kiss.

"Gray...Gray-sama?" She asked questionably, her voice turning back to normal for a minute, well at least until a green snake wrapped around her and Gray's body.

000

"Isn't that right? Iron Dragon?" Mirajane asked, looking past Natsu to see Gajeel at the doorway. Well..a different Gajeel than Natsu knew. Instead of... the scary Gajeel that most people knew. This Gajeel..was wearing a tutu. A pink tutu and had his hair done up in a bun.

It was hard...really hard for Natsu not to laugh at the sight.

"Brother Blood sent me to retrieve Pinkie," Gajeel responded, without a care in the world. His voice was gruff like normal, but there was a little bit of a girlish side to it also.

"And why would he do that?" Erza asked questionably, no..suspiciously.

"Dunno." He replied with a quick shrug. Erza exchanged looks with Mira before nodding in Gajeel's direction, gesturing that it was fine for him to take him, like he actually had to ask them. Gajeel grumbled as he lifted Natsu up, throwing him over his shoulder. Natsu stayed quiet, deciding that even if he COULD win a fight against Erza, Mira, Gajeel, and Wendy, he would most likely just put Lucy or Happy in danger..

"Come on Pinkie, you're in for a world of pain~"

 **Sorry for ANOTHER short chapter but..hey...I gave you guy's Gajeel in a tutu..that counts for something right?**

 **Right?**

 **Right?**

 **Yeah let's just say it does...**

 **I mean COME ON! He's in a TUTU! GAJEEL! GAJEEL REDFOX! A TUTU!**

 **Yes..it counts for something.**


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia let out a frightened scream that was muffled by the snake's scaly body. A green cobra was wrapped tightly around her body, barely letting her breath. She would've turned to water normally, but she didn't this time. She didn't know if she could honestly. Just..the shock in her systems kept her paralyzed, the cobra didn't do much except cut off her breathing a little. She couldn't tell what was real and not anymore.

So many memories were squished in her head. Some of a place called Fairy Tail, of Magnolia, the others were of this place with Brother Blood. Both seemed real, and they were both competing in her head. Trying to prove that the other was wrong. That only one of them was right. The other was a fake.

And their battle was making Juvia a casualty.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, looking at the snake. Gray.. Gray-sama? Lover? Enemy? Both? No..he wasn't a lover in her memories. In her memories she wanted him to be her lover though. But he thought nothing of her.

So why had he just kissed her?

The other memories told her that he was an enemy. Someone to torture. Someone to kill. So why didn't she?

Brother Blood wanted him alive. He wanted all the rogue's alive for some unknown reason. Yet this Juvia..she wanted them dead. Brother Blood wouldn't let her. He never gave her a reason.

Untrustworthy.

These people, in her other memories, wouldn't kill them. Not in the slightest.

She would risk her life for them. They were her friends. People that saved her, that showed her how to live. Gray showed her a blue sky, after so many clouds. That's when she truly fell in love, wasn't it?

But which set was real? Are these people enemies or friends?

"BeastBoy?" The blonde haired one, Lucy, exclaimed, looking at the green Cobra. Lucy...Juvia called her something else before didn't she? Love Rival, in the other memories. She had no recollection of the memories with Brother Blood. The memories with pain, torture, and bloodthirsty.

A part of Juvia called out to that, yearned for it. But the other part, the bigger part, yearned for friendship. For love. For comfort.

The green cobra didn't reply, but it looked like it...nodded? Yeah, that was definitely a nod.

"Release, BeastBoy, Juvia's a friend." Lucy said calmly, having seen the nod also. It was a bit reassuring, showing that Juvia is not insane. Well, that could be debatable, especially with what's going on inside her head.

The battle in her head.

Screw it, she is insane.

And if even with all of those memories attacking each other didn't convince her that she was insane, the cobra that was wrapped around her torso turning into a boy probably would've.

A green boy with pointy ears and a fang sticking out, to be exact.

"She is?" The boy asked in surprise, looking at the shocked Juvia "But she seemed so evil!"

"Just because she seems that way doesn't mean she is!" Lucy defended her, which made Juvia even more shocked than the green boy. Even if those memories were true, wouldn't Juvia still be the enemy to her? When Lucy saw her shocked face, she gave her a questionable look "...Right?"

"I..I don't know." Juvia muttered, placing a hand on her head "Juvia doesn't know what's going on.."

"I didn't really do anything though.." Gray said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not averting eye contact from Juvia though. She also couldn't help but notice the slight blush that crept up on his neck.

"Juvia..she wants to kill you all very much, but at the same time...she wants Gray-sama to kiss her again." Juvia said, her voice going all cheerful at the end like it had in her other memories. She didn't know whether or not she liked that voice better than the demonic one.

Friendship, or blood.

Those were her two choices at the moment.

"Gray, kiss her again." Lucy ordered with a stern voice. Glee entered her heart, but so did disgust. The glee was overwhelming though, and Juvia found herself puckering up and ready for another kiss.

"She looks fine." Gray argued, glaring at Lucy, not even blinking twice at the green man. Makarov and Carla on the other hand..

"Kiss. Her." Lucy repeated herself, returning the glare right back. Gray sighed loudly, accepting defeat once again, then gave Juvia a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly, all of those memories that were fighting eachother..all of the blood thirsty memories disappeared.

No, they didn't disappear.

They just seemed less and less real.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia said dreamily, hearts appearing in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, trying to get another kiss but Gray held a hand on her mouth to prevent her.

"Ugh..she's back." Gray grumbled, pushing her off of him, much to her despair.

"What the heck is going on? Who are these people?" The green boy asked, looking at everyone in confusion.

"Who are YOU." Carla countered his question with her own, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm BeastBoy...talking cat." He raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy stepped forward, to prevent Carla from being rude to him again and explained what was happening to BeastBoy. Juvia listened as well though. Learning that..Brother Blood had kidnapped her and others. Her and her friends. Convincing them that they're bloodthirsty killers that'll do whatever he said.

It made Juvia pissed..that he thought he could just do that to her. Pissed enough to kill him. But she supposed not all the bloodthirst was gone, and she already decided that she would not act on it.

Because it's not her.

Just who he created her to be and it's what he wanted.

She wouldn't fall into that.

After Lucy explained to Juvia and the others who BeastBoy was..and the 'Teen Titans?' were, about everything in this world, Gray asked the unspoken question "So..now what?"

Then the screaming began.


	14. Chapter 14

"NO! STOP IT!" Natsu's voice cried from down the halls, it sounded like he was in pain.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled after recognizing the voice and snapped her head towards the door of the hallway. She rushed towards the door and tried to push it open, when that didn't work she tried to pull it open. She slammed her body into it, hoping it would do something, but it didn't at all.

The door was locked..tightly.

"Natsu? That idiot's here too?" Gray asked, his eyes widening at the sound of Natsu's name and voice "Does he remember?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, trying to open the door again but it didn't work. Lucy pulled out her Taurus key, getting ready to summon him when she felt a hand appear on her shoulder.

"Don't do that." Lucy looked back to see Juvia staring right at her, not removing her hand from Lucy's shoulder, "The door's locked heavily and only water magic can get through...so Juvia." She said and finally took her hand of Lucy's shoulder. Lucy gave her a weary look before nodding, accepting the fact that this is her Juvia, no one was controlling her. No one was changing her.

This is the Juvia she knows. Lucy could see it in her eyes.

In less then a second, Lucy felt wet at her feet. She looked down to see dark blue water slowly making its way to the door. She smiled, feeling comforted at the fact that there is a way out of it. A way to show them who they are again.

But she had a feeling it was different for every person.

In a few more seconds, all of the water was out of the room and outside. Not long after Lucy could hear the sounds of locks being undone, then the loud sound of the large metal door opening.

"Quickly, before the other's notice." Juvia hurried when she opened the door. The group went out, including Beast Boy who seemed weary of everyone but Lucy, he went without hesitation though.

Everyone followed Juvia silently as she led them down the hallways. No one wanted to fight their friends -except Beast Boy didn't care but they were outnumbered so he went with it- so they decided to sneak around. Juvia led them through the hallways, stopping them when they heard a noise then moving when she was sure they were gone. She knew the hallways so well though, Lucy guessed that Juvia still had some of her memories if not all that Brother Blood gave her. But..this is still the Juvia she knew.

Just with extra information.

"This is where Natsu-san should be." She stopped in front of a metal door stained of blood. Everyone braced themselves as she slowly opened the door, Lucy didn't know what to expect. Him being tortured maybe?

Anything that she had thought..

..She didn't know whether to be happy or glad to see that Natsu was only in a tutu..

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Natsu screamed, his pink tutu the same colour as his hair, glaring directly at Gajeel..who was also wearing a tutu. Gajeel didn't look even slightly amused though.

"Brother Blood told me to, thought it might help you regain your memory." He shrugged, not caring in the slightest nor did he notice Juvia and them as he grabbed a sword that was on his right "But he said if I couldn't, to just erase you like well will the with the Bunny-Girl."

 _Nice to know my nickname hasn't changed.._ Lucy thought to herself before realizing what Gajeel meant. She looked over at Natsu, still undetected by Gajeel, to see that he was too busy huffing puffing in the mirror and trying to take off his tutu instead of paying attention to Gajeel and the weapon. She sighed silently, this guy...

"Oi! Flame Brain!" Gray called out, grabbing both Gajeel and Natsu's attention "You going dance or something?"

"Shut it Ice Freak! I didn't choose to be in this!" Natsu yelled angrily at Gray. Lucy couldn't help but sigh at them both, and she heard Beast Boy doing the same thing. Gajeel widened his eyes when saw the group and immediately went to go for the alarm, but Makarov's hand grew quickly and caught him.

"Wait..Ice Freak?" Natsu gave them a questioning look when he realized what was going on "Carla? Gramps? Juvia? Lucy?...Green Elf?"

"Green Elf?" Beast Boy whined in a high pitched voice, slowly touching his ears "Not cool dude!"

"You're all okay?" Natsu asked, slowly approaching them and ignoring Beast Boy's complaint.

"Yeah but we didn't get signed up for the dancing committee." Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes, receiving a glare from Natsu, Juvia on the other hand got hearts in her eyes once more.

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama dance!" She whined, her voice a bit higher than Beast Boy's was when he whined. Gray sweatdropped at her reaction and made his way over to Gajeel who was still stuck in Makarov's hand, figuring that now might be a good time to get away from Juvia.

Gray looked at Gajeel with a skeptical look, his eyes digging right into him. Gajeel returned the look, but there was more hatred in his, as if he had imagined ripping off Gray's head and feeding it to piranha's. Not that Gajeel probably hasn't done it before..but this Gajeel was probably considering it.

"How do you think we'll get him back?" Gray said, Lucy instantly smirked and he widened his eyes, jumping backwards "I'M NOT KISSING HIM!"

"Fine.." Lucy's smirk turned into a pout before looking over at Gajeel again "Maybe we could get Levy to kiss him?"

"She's evil too though, it wouldn't work." Gray countered.

"Well then somebody has to kiss him!" Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Why don't _you_?" Carla suggested boredly with a little shrug.

"EW NO!" Lucy screamed and jumped back "Ew ew ew ew ew!"

"Ouch.." Gajeel mumbled, pretending to be hurt as he was still struggling from Makarov's strength. "Ugh Natsu just kiss him!" Makarov spoke up, looking over at Natsu who seemed very shocked by the order. He didn't get a chance to argue as Makarov's other hand grew much larger and started to push Natsu closer...

And closer..

Closer..

"BOO YEAH BABY!"


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought we were sneaking in.." The familiar hooded girl groaned as she appeared beside them from a cloak of darkness that had surrounded her. A group of other familiar people appeared from the same cloak of darkness as well, the half robot friend was the one who was grinning like maniac and the one that called out.

"Look!" Beast Boy yelled when he saw his friends, pointing to Lucy and completely ignoring the fact that Natsu had just been forced to kiss Gajeel "I found her!"

"Good job Beast Boy! But don't just leave us behind again.." Robin growled, his moods switching instantly.

"B-But I've found her.." Beast Boy pouted then pointed to Natsu who was still being forced to make lip contact with Gajeel, and was obviously hating every second of it on both sides "And Natsu.."

"Yet you left us and your com behind." Robin argued, glaring at Beast Boy as a tick mark appeared on his head "YOU'RE LUCKY WE WERE ABLE TO FOLLOW!"

"I saved her life though!"

"Not really...we had everything handled.." Lucy sweatdropped at their interaction while the rest of the mages were just completely confused as to what was going on. Despite Lucy's argument, Beast Boy kept on insisting that he saved their lives while everyone in his team argued him, Raven especially but with a lot more sass.

"Cmpmf hlpoee mmmph?" Natsu cried out, wailing his arms around like a lunatic as Makarov was too focused on the Teen Titan's interaction and his confusion to remember that he was forcing Natsu to kiss Gajeel. Only Gray looked over when Natsu called out though and held in a laugh, deciding not to say anything.

Which only got him a glare from Natsu.

"So wait...who are these people?" Carla finally spoke up, looking over at the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans gave her a strange look as well before Cyborg finally called out "CAN ALL THE CATS TALK IN YOUR WORLD?"

"..I'm not a cat.."

"THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"An Exceed." Carla answered plainly, obviously annoyed by him. Cyborg raised a finger to argue it, or question it, but he ended up just giving up completely. Not many people argued with a cat and won.

Or..just argued with a cat.

"We're the Teen Titans..who are you?" Robin spoke up before anyone else could, looking over at the group of unknown people next to Lucy. He didn't consider them a threat because Lucy seemed comfortable around them, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Mages of Fairy Tail." Gray answered questionably, giving them a strange look. He had no idea what the 'Teen Titans' were. None of the mages did except for Lucy and Natsu. Natsu, was occupied though, while Lucy was just too...too..

Too shocked at everything to say anything.

"So you're like Lucy, Natsu and Happy then?" Raven questioned, raising an eyebrow at the group, recognizing the symbol on the blue haired girl's thigh to match Lucy and Natsu's.

"Welcome to our planet, friends." Starfire spoke up, flying over to them and giving them a bow. Gray gave her a curious look and took a step back away from the red haired girl "How do you know us?"

"Remember Gray? They're like Beast Boy? I told you about them." Lucy reminded Gray after getting over her shock and confusion.

"Oh yeah..." He muttered after recalling everything.

After the introductions and after Makarov had finally let a screaming, angry, embarrassed Natsu go, Lucy compared notes with the Teen Titans. She told them about this 'Brother Blood' guy and how he acted like he was in charge of everything here, including the fact that Erza seemed scared of him but Erza isn't scared of anyone. She supposed it made sense though since this wasn't her Erza. Brother Blood had done something to all of her friends, making them act differently. So if he ended up changing Erza, he would be taking away her bravery if he boosted her arrogance. No..he gave her arrogance. Erza was never arrogant before, just confident.

It hadn't just been Erza though. He twisted Wendy, destroyed Levy, tore apart Juvia, completely changed Gajeel. He made them all hate their friends. Though Lucy didn't know for sure, she guessed that Juvia was going through hell right now. Juvia had her memories taken from her, he changed them, and now they're back. It must hurt. Emotionally and physically, to have your whole world crash down on you with no warning whatsoever. To find out everything you thought was real..wasn't.

Lucy would never forgive him.

"So now what?" Carla spoke up after a silence had fallen over everyone, looking over at the still changed Gajeel in Makarov's giant hand "Because the kiss with Natsu didn't work and we can't let Gajeel go or he'll tell everyone.

"I can't believe you made me kiss him.." Natsu grumbled as he brushed his teeth for the hundredth time, where he got the toothbrush and toothpaste? Unknown.

"I can keep him locked up." Raven suggested as her eyes glowed white under her hood as a black dome appeared around Gajeel when Makarov let him go as he saw what Raven was doing.

"And what about Brother Blood? What will we do about him?" Carla questioned again as she started to lay out all of the questions in her head, deciding which ones would be the best to ask. She didn't show it, but she was worried. She was worried for Wendy. She was worried a whole lot for the little girl that had become her best friend.

"I've got a plan." Robin took a step forward "We split up into three groups, one goes after Brother Blood, another is used as a distraction while the third group finds the control room where he would've brainwashed your friends."

Silence fell again as he started to explain his whole plan, letting him talk freely.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy and Makarov will go after to Brother Blood because Cyborg has faced him before and Makarov's Titan magic could work well with Beast Boy's transformations."

The three nodded in agreement, Natsu still brushing his teeth.

"Raven, Starfire, me, Gray, and Juvia will work as the second group to be a distraction since we would have large ranged attacks and Juvia is known there so she might know a few extra weaknesses to them."

No one objected again, while Juvia was extra happy that she was in the team with Gray.

"Lucy, Natsu, and Carla will get to the control room, using our distraction."

This time someone did object.

"No...I need to do something else." Carla said, taking a step forward again "I have to find Happy, I just had a vision of where he was.

Natsu widened his eyes when he realized that he completely forgot about his cat "Happy! Crap! Sorry little buddy! I'm coming!" He yelled as he went to run out of the room, but stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Carla should be the one to find him. We have to do our roll." Lucy said to him, looking down as she had also forgotten about Happy. Natsu hesitated for a moment before looking at Lucy's face, realizing how she felt as well, and mumbled a defeated 'Fine.'

"I guess it's settled then." Then, Robin unveiled the plan.

* * *

An explosion was heard in one of the hallways in the east, far away from the control room. Titania winced as she heard the alarm forcing it's way into everyone's ears, as if they couldn't have herd the explosion already. The people around her started to rush through the hallways with no hesitation, bloodthirsty. A confused intruder must've attacked, no one else would have the guts to. All of her classmates had been itching to actually fight like she had, so they made their way there.

Titania had started to rush over there as well, to see what was going on, when something stopped her. There was no entrance in the east. Only in the south and north of the school. So if this was just a confused intruder that made a mistake, they wouldn't have walked all the way to the east before trying to blast their way out of here. Even so..if it was just a confused intruder would they even make an explosion like that?

This must've been planned. If one was to use an explosion like that so you could even hear it where Titania was, in the south, they would be trying to grab attention. It wasn't an accident. Explosions that loud weren't accidents.

They were trying to lure people away from some place.

Titania widened her eyes when she realized where the furthest place from the east was. The room that was always kept locked up and under the toughest of security, yet no one had gone in there. Brother Blood never let anyone.

She turned on her heel and rushed towards it.

* * *

Carla walked through the air vents quietly after the plan had been said and everyone had jumped into position. As she tried to ignore the stench of mold and rotten food when she passed the cafeteria, she kept her mind on where she had seen Happy. It looked kind of like a medical room, the one that Carla was put in when they noticed that she didn't have any of the memories that anyone else had.

Luckily for her and Happy, she remembered where it was. Or where it was when she was on the ground, not in the air vents. In the air vents she couldn't tell left from right, it was like a maze for her. But she kept going, trying to find any room that looked somewhat familiar. She just kept going in circles though.

"Wait.." Carla muttered to herself as she stopped on one of the grates, looking down into a hallway that looked partially familiar. Blood stains on the carpet of the hallway, only in this one though. All the other hallways she's seen before had no stains like that..probably because they had no reason to. Unless they had fights everywhere, the only place there should be blood would be in a medical room.

Carla smiled slightly in her victory of finding the right hallway as she began to undo the locks on the grate, when something made her freeze. Erza sped through the hallway faster than humanly possible, pausing slightly to look up at Carla.

Carla's hands shook as Erza just stayed staring at Carla, as if she was debating something. She then started running again as if nothing happened, as if Carla wasn't worth her time.

Like she was after something more important.

Carla didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted at that. She didn't think much of it though as she quickly undid the locks and let herself fall on the ground, landing on her feet. She looked at each side of the hallway, happy that it was empty, as she walked over to the door that was stained of the most blood. She flew up to look inside the window, noticing that she didn't see anyone there either..except for a blue cat chained up on one of the beds.

She opened the door quietly and quickly rushed over to Happy, trying to untie him only to find the chains locked with a key.

"Don't worry Happy.." Carla reassured with a smile "I'll get you out."

But she didn't notice the fear in his eyes until she felt the cold metal of a blade on her neck.

 **Hee I'm giving you guys a Cappy moment :). Sorry for the long update :P I feel bad about it. I kind of lost my mojo with the fanfictions for a while but now I'm back and promise the next update will be quicker :D**

 **I also hope you enjoyed the NatsuxGajeel moment hee hee..**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmm...Female Cat...long time no see." Pantherlily purred to Carla, his blade still against the cat's throat. Pantherlily, luckily, he was in his cat form though. Carla growled at hearing his voice, but dared not move since he was faster and could more likely slice her throat if she did.

"Lily.." Carla muttered, glancing to her side to see him. He didn't wear any unusual attire like the other's did, just his casual (for him) pants. There was a flower tucked in behind his ear though. A pink daisy. Which looked rather odd on him. Well, no odder than Gajeel in a tutu.

Now THAT was weird.

Carla glanced down at who was still bound by the chains. She didn't quite know what to do here though. Lily could kill her right here and now if she didn't do something quick, and he would probably end up killing Happy as well. But if she did do something now, like she said, Lily was faster than her. She'd be dead in a second. Then so would Happy. Those were her two options at the moment, and neither one of them ended with a smile..for her at least.

She cursed herself for being so stupid that she'd allow herself to fall into a trap like this. It was an obvious trap too! Who in the world would leave a chained prisoner..alone in a room? Only someone incredibly stupid would do that and Happy was already chained up while Natsu still had his memories. Maybe she shouldn't be insulting them here, since she WAS the one who was stupid in this situation. She was just being a hypocrite.

"So..are you going to kill me?" Carla suddenly asked, trying to stall for time so she could come up with a plan. A low, horrifying chuckle was heard from Pantherlily as he stared at her with deadly eyes "Well obviously..but.."

"But what?" She raised an eyebrow at the black cat.

"But this is all too cliché!" Lily complained and moved the sword away from her so he could throw his hands up in the air "Trapping someone by using their friend, sword to the throat, some lame conversation, and then poof dead." He facepalmed himself "It's just no fun!"

Carla, seeing this as her chance to trick him, decided to speak up "What would be fun then?"

"I dunno! Just..not this. This has happened too many times already." Carla watched as Lily started to pace around in circles, as if he was deep in thought "We need something different to happen...we need to add a little pizzazz."

"Pizzazz?" Carla questioned.

"Yes! Pizzazz! Like fireworks! Or glitter! Or streamers!" Stars started dancing around in Lily's eyes as he listed off more party things "Yes...yes...but how will I get that?"

"Why don't you go get them and I'll wait here?" Carla said completely deadpan, not having thought that it would actually work, but she was at least giving it a chance.

"Hahahaha! You think I'm an idiot eh?" Lily jokingly scoffed "I'll have you know I have a degree in common sense!"

"A degree in what?"

"Mmm but I can't get the stuff without leaving here! It's all in the arts and crafts room.." He placed a hand on his chin, pondering the ideas "I suppose I could leave you in here for just a se-NO! YOU TEMPTRESS! TRYING TO TRICK ME EH?"

"Temptress?"

"I can't believe I almost fell for it too!" Lily exclaimed, as if he was shocked at himself before glaring over at Carla "I'll show you! I'll show you that I can do this without props! And still make it with PIZZAZZ!"

"...I'm sorry what?" Carla sweatdropped as Lily started to mutter to himself about what he should do to add more pizzazz into her death. While Pantherlily seemed distracted in his own thoughts, Carla made her way over to the keys that were conveniently hanging over Happy's head, slightly out of her reach though. As she reached up to get it -not using her magic so she wouldn't call attention to herself- her hand was able to hit it slightly which made it fall down, right on Happy's face.

"Sorry.." Carla whispered to the shocked Happy and looked back to see if Lily had noticed. When she was sure he hadn't, Carla carefully picked up the key so it wouldn't make any noise then pressed it into Happy's the padlock, slowly turning it until the padlock came unlocked. Again, Carla was careful as she unwrapped Happy from his chains. Happy grinned excitedly as Carla had finally unwrapped him, but he didn't say anything, which was unusual for him. Considering it looked like Happy was trying to yell from joy, Carla was suddenly happy that he wasn't talking..for whatever reason.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Lily snapped his head over to Carla, who immediately stepped in front of Happy to hide him from Lily's sight, hoping that Lily had gotten stupid from his transformation..well she could definitely say that he wasn't as smart as before...

"N-Nothing."

"Oh really then?" Lily approached her angrily, glaring at her directly in the eyes "Then what is...THIS?" He held out a toy chicken that squeaks when you squeeze it.

"...What?" Carla raised an eyebrow again, completely confused. Was she caught?

"Yes, what is it?" Lily asked, still angry, but completely dead pan "What the heck is it? I just can't figure it out!"

"..It's plastic?" She gave him a look to see if he was kidding or not.

"Well no duh, smarty pants, but what's it supposed to be? A duck?" He threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

Carla blinked twice before finally answering "..A chicken?"

"Nah, it can't be a chicken." Lily stated then walked off to one of the corners of the room, sitting down in a puddle of spilled soda like it was nothing and started mumbling to himself about what that thing was. His attention was completely turned off of the two though, which gave Carla an opportunity. Deciding not to think twice about it, she lead Happy out of the room where they flew up back into the vents just to be safe.

"Thank you Carla!" Happy cheered with a smile when they were in the air vents.

"Why didn't you talk before?" Carla asked, looking over at him, confused.

"Well..you were quiet when you freeing me..so I figured there was a reason and was quiet too..." Happy replied honestly, with a little blush that made no sense to Carla because she didn't know you could see a cat's blush through their hair but she ended up ignoring it. She smiled lightly with his reply, happy that he was catching onto things.

"Well, let's go help out the other's alright?" She said, her smile still there as she looked at him.

"Aye sir!"

"Sir?"

"Aye temptress!"

"..Happy.."

 **:D I hope you liked that guys. I reallyyyyyy enjoyed Pantherlily's character for this XD I just love changing up all of their personality's.**


	17. Chapter 17

"We're almost there." Natsu grinned as he sprinted down the hallways with Lucy in tow. Well by Lucy in tow, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with, despite her complaints about 'flying' in the air.

"We better be!" she growled, which only made Natsu grin even more.

Finally when they arrived at the room, the two just stared in the room with some shock. It smelled of blood, that was the first thing Lucy noticed. Apparently a lot of places smelled like blood in this place, but the smell was definitely the strongest here. It didn't just smell like blood though. It also smelled sciency, Lucy supposed. It was hard to explain. There was a mix of chemicals and rubbing alcohol. Which she supposed was a chemical as well, but it had a more...distinct smell.

In the room there were chambers. No, not chambers. Capsules in the walls, with small medical beds inside them. There were about fifty of them. Lucy didn't know how you would be able to get in or out of them though, there seemed to be no doors on their side. Maybe in another room? But there were no other rooms around in this section. Maybe the capsules were able to come out of the walls? She supposed that was the only logical thing she could think of at the moment.

At the other side of the wall was this large computer, almost twenty feet high. And inside the computer seemed to be sections. Small sections of each room in the building, even the bedrooms. It wasn't too uncommon to have security cameras everywhere though (Okay maybe the bedrooms were a bit creepy..), maybe there was something else to the computer. Something that it's hiding.

Lucy walked over to the large control panel in front of it, with over a hundred different buttons. Each row of buttons have a different colour. Down the row they all seemed to be a different shade of that one colour. The lightest was at the top, and the darkest at the bottom. It was like seeing a large rainbow. With wayy more colours than normal.

"So..do we just break it?" Natsu suggested, walking towards the control panel as well, as his fist went aflame with a devilish grin on his face.

"No Natsu.." Lucy sighed, facepalming herself at Natsu's idiocy, "We've got to find a way to undo whatever's been done."

"So..break it?"

Lucy only sighed again and pushed Natsu out of the way to see the buttons better. She didn't know what these buttons meant and why they were colour coded like this. Heck, she had no idea why it was like this. Maybe if she messed around with it she could get some hints? Or she might screw everything up.

Ugh! Why was this so hard?

"I knew I smelt something burning.." A familiar voice said behind them. At a time when they were at Fairy Tail, Lucy would've gotten scared of course, but not like this. Because she knew the redhead wouldn't ever actually hurt them. This redhead...yeah. She definitely would.

But the problem was, Lucy didn't know if she or Natsu could hurt her.

Not when they still saw the face of their friend, knowing that she's still in there.

"Erza! Nice timing!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up as if he had forgotten entirely about what had happen. The next thing Lucy knew was that her forehead was hitting the palm of her hand again..

"My name is not Erza." Titania repeated herself, already her weapon unsheathed as well as her already being in her infamous flight armor. She was taking them as a serious threat now, and Lucy wasn't sure she wanted that... "Why are you two here?"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, looking at Titania curiously. Of all the things Lucy thought she would say or ask, that was not one of them.

"Why are you here? There's nothing here except the security camera screens." Titania explained herself, she didn't sound as threatening as before. More...curious, Lucy supposed.

"We're trying to figure out what happened to you guys, our friends." Natsu explained to Titania, his voice was as if he was talking to a friend. Which he was..technically. It was Erza's face. It was Erza's body. But it wasn't Erza. She was different than Erza. But Natsu treated her like she was Erza. Lucy couldn't help but admire that, even if it was kind of stupid. He just never gave up on his friends.

No one in Fairy Tail would ever.

"What makes you think something happened to us?" A smirk appeared on the redhead's face, and that curious that had been there before vanished, now with her usual twisted look, "Maybe you're the crazy ones."

"We're not crazy." Lucy spoke up, looking Titania directly in the eye "And neither are you. The only one who's crazy is Brother Blood, for thinking he can mess with Fairy Tail and get away with it. For forcibly changing you."

"Hee...what makes you think we were changed?" Titania tilted her head to the side as her eyes twinkled wickedly "Maybe this is who we've been all along, and he just taught us how to bring ourselves out."

"Because I know Erza. And this isn't Erza." Natsu stated.

"You're right, I'm the better version of her." And with that, Titania charged. Her speed was insane, but that was not unexpected from someone with Erza's abilities. Natsu was able to dodge her, just barely. Lucy wouldn't have been able to, to be honest, if Natsu hadn't pulled her along with him.

"No you're not." Natsu said to her as he landed on the ground again, Lucy still in his arms. There was no anger in his voice, it was calm but it seemed slightly annoyed. He let Lucy down, near the control panel, and gave her a look that told her to let him handle it. She nodded as Natsu turned back to Titania "There will never be a better version than Erza." This time, it was his turn to charge.

 **Sorry for the short chapter again :(. Sighhh I'm awful aren't I?**

 **Oh well, I still love me and that's all that matters :D**

 **...Right?**

 **Sure, let's just say that.**


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu's had many dumb ideas.

Drawing a mustache on Lucy's face while she slept was one of them... even if it WAS hilarious.

Deciding to try and take on master Makarov, another dumb idea.

Accidentally falling into the girl's change room before as well.

But taking Erza head on while she's in a bloodthirsty mode with no idea what he's doing, that's gotta be one of the dumbest of them all.

Yet, as her fist hit his cheek, he knew that he couldn't get out of this now. So, what else was there to do but fight back? Well of course retreating is ALWAYS an option but this is a fight with Erza! If Natsu retreated now then there's no way he could ever beat Gildarts then! And then no would be able to call him the best wizard of all time!

Natsu flew backwards at the impact, his back slamming into the wall, leaving a Natsu sized dent in the wall before falling to the floor. He heard someone cry his name as Titania didn't was another second to charge towards Natsu. He jumped to the side as Titania got closer, barely missing her as she ended up stabbing her lance into the stone wall instead of him.

Natsu took the advantage and engulfed his fist in flames as he charged towards Titania while she was struggling to get her lance out. Considering what the lance did to a stone wall..if Natsu hadn't had dodged that...well he wouldn't be here right now if he didn't.

Titania didn't have the time to to mouth as Natsu's fist connected with her stomach. The two started to fly as Natsu continued on with his assaults, going fast enough so that Titania didn't have the chance to counter it. Which was odd, Titania was faster than Natsu, she should be able to counter it. He didn't argue it though as he was able to continue on with his assaults.

Natsu jumped back as Titania landed in the wall, leaving her own dent in the stone wall now. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving anymore. Natsu got closer and let one of his fingers hover under her nose to make sure she was still breathing. She was...luckily. But there was still something odd about this..

"You alright?" Natsu asked as he rushed over to Lucy who seemed to still be struggling with the computer.

"Yeah..I just don't know what is what.." Lucy mumbled, obviously frustrated with this.

"Just press buttons." Natsu suggested and went to press a button, suspiciously with the same colour as his hair, but Lucy slapped his hand away.

"No don't just press buttons!" Lucy snapped at him.

"S-Sorry.." Natsu stuttered and pulled his hand back, not expecting her to snap at him.

Lucy paused for a moment before sighing and rubbing her temples, "No..I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now trying to figure it all out. I shouldn't have snapped at you.."

Natsu didn't say anything but instead he just nodded to tell her he understood, which she appreciated.

"Maybe there's an instruction manual or something?" Natsu shrugged, trying to help out again.

"No...I doubt Brother Blood is an idiot.." Lucy muttered and tried to think of the possible different ways this could work out. There were just so many buttons. So many possibilities. Normally Lucy liked more possibilities but not here. She just wanted everything to be right up front here. No secrets, just having it all in front of her.

She sighed and slammed her head on the counter in frustration.

"Uh...Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"I know..this is stupid..." Lucy sighed, "But I couldn't help myself."

"No I'm not saying that.." Natsu mumbled then pointed up at the computer screens, "Look!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked up, surprised to see that the screens had changed into one big screen showing a bunch of different files just crowded around. She then looked down to see the buttons she accidentally hit, to see if there was something different about them. There wasn't. They were just like the others. Were the buttons just random? No they couldn't have just been random. Bright blue, bright red, and yellow. Those were the colours she hit. Were they some kind of code?

She supposed they were just random..

"How are we supposed to click one of them." Lucy asked, noticing that there was no mouse or anything.

"How about this way?" Natsu suggested as he jumped onto the control panel and just walked across the buttons then pressed his finger up against one of the files. Despite Lucy's objections and doubts, the file that he clicked on popped up on the screen, showing everything. Everything that Brother Blood had done was up there. How he'd done it, when he'd done it, and where he'd done it. Just not why he'd done it.

"So that's it eh?" A certain familiar voice asked and she walked over to Natsu and Lucy, having left the dent in the wall, and seemed to be fully awake.

"Erza." Natsu widened his eyes when he saw the female walk towards them unscathed.

"He really did erase us eh? Created his own version of us.." Titania looked down as her face darkened, "I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

"Erza..." Lucy muttered, looking back at Titania.

"I guess we're working together then." Titania stated as she looked up, surprising the two, "But don't get me wrong, after I kill him, I'm killing you as well."

"Deal!" Natsu grinned slightly at her.

"Good, now let's go kill a bastard." She smirked and started walking as the two followed.

 **Sorry for another short chapter :(. Sighhhh. I do too many short chapters, I know, I suck. But just bear with me please!**


	19. Chapter 19

The fight had already started. Who was winning? That was hard to say. Both sides seemed evenly matched, which didn't make any sense because Brotherblood was outnumbered. Lucy supposed she was wrong to have underestimated him though. He WAS able to kidnap all of the Fairy Tail members (excluding a few) and brainwash them somehow. But still, along with a few Teen Titans he was up against Master Makarov as well. And Lucy knew that Makarov was not an easy guy to beat. Though, to be honest, she hadn't seen him fight much but she knew he only fought when it was serious.

And this..well..she supposed this was serious.

Well it obviously was though, Brotherblood was somehow able to keep up with them all despite how hard it must've been. Though he seemed to have powers like some of the Teen Titans did as well. He was able to requip swords, gain more power from changing forms slightly, he was even able to use some powers that looked a bit like Dragon Slayer spells. Lucy knew that it couldn't be that since the people in this world didn't have magic but still.. it felt like magic. The powers he used felt familiar. Like she had seen them before. But with Mira, or Erza, or Wendy and Gajeel. Not with Brotherblood though.

She wanted to pretend that those spells weren't it, and he just had those powers, but it was hard. Because there wasn't much reason to believe that he didn't steal their magic somehow. But is that even possible? Lucy saw both Erza and Mira use their magic, so Brotherblood couldn't have taken there magic. Then did they teach it to him? No..Lucy didn't sense any magic coming from him or the others -except for Raven but her magic seemed darker and more strange- because this world didn't seem to have magic. At least not their magic.

And she didn't sense it from him before, so what was going on?

"Lucy!" Beast Boy called out when he saw the three that had just arrived before snapping his head back at the battle to see that a storm of iron was coming towards him. Lucy widened her eyes as did Beast Boy when he saw what was coming to him. She wasn't sure if he would've had enough time to dodge them, but he did try. Luckily though, a giant hand made its way in front of Beast Boy, taking the damage from the iron itself.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked behind him, confused, to see Master Makarov in his giant form, using his hand to protect Beast Boy from the iron.

"Keep your eyes on the fight." Makarov ordered him sternly but there was no judgement in his voice. Beast Boy nodded as Makarov took his hand away and Beast Boy turned back to the fight but it seemed like Brotherblood had stopped fighting, instead he was more interested in the three that just arrived.

"Titania? My my..you surprise me." Brotherblood smirked as he placed his hands behind his back in a formal position. It looked like Cyborg or someone was about to attack while he was distracted but Titania walked in front of them, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"As do you, _master._ " she spit out the last word as if it was filth beneath her beneath her feet, "You thought you could it hide it huh?"

"Hide what, my dear?" Brotherblood tilted his head slightly as if he had no idea what she was talking about though. Titania saw past it though. She wasn't the idiot he deemed her to be.

"You really did play with our minds didn't you?" There was a wicked glint in the woman's eyes that could've scared even the mightiest of warriors, but Brotherblood didn't so much as blink at her as the two made eye contact, Titania standing in front of the Teen Titans and Mages, stopping them from fighting.

"Oh? So have you stopped believing in the person who made you..you? Who formed you? And instead you believe in the people who attacked you." Brotherblood raised an eyebrow at her, looking back at the people he was fighting and the two new people.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Titania stated and took a step forward, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armour and teleported a sword into her hands.

"Did you now?~" A taunt, an obvious taunt by Brotherblood, but it didn't seem to affect Titania. She just smirked slightly.

"You toyed with us." Her voice dark but there was still a smirk on her face, her eyes frightening. Lucy wasn't sure whether or not she should step in. She wasn't sure if she could do anything to be honest. This was Erz- No..this was Titania's fight. But Lucy was worried that Titania might kill Brotherblood considering how pissed she was..and if that happened no one would know how give them their memories back. Well..if they were lucky..Wendy and Levy might be able to work all the controls but still..it was too risky.

"Titania.." Lucy said quietly, though loud enough enough for her to hear. Even so, Titania ignored her. Lucy had some hope that there was still some Erza left in Titania when Titania agreed to come here but it didn't look like there was ANY Erza left at all. Erza was scary sure..but this girl was just terrifying. She was obviously willing to hurt her friends as well, something Erza would never do. Not even if her life depended on it. Because she loved them, and they loved her right back.

Yet this girl was wearing Erza's face. This...wicked and merciless girl was wearing the face of Lucy's best friend. And it was painful to see her like this..

Titania charged first at Brotherblood, but then she stopped..and fell to the ground.

And blood..there was so much blood..


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay...sorry. Sorry for taking so long to update, I honestly lost inspiration and ideas for this. I felt awful. So many times would I just want to lay on the ground and call myself an awful person but not anymore!**

 **Not since a got a review by a guest named 'Jack Whitty' giving me some cool ideas for this fanfic. So you may thank him :D**

 **I'm thanking him as well by giving him this shout out.**

 **(By the way, I love goofy stories too. That's why I write them. Also sad ones though. I'm terrible.)**

"Wh-What did you do?" Lucy asked in between gasps as she stared at her blood covered friend on the ground. Feelings rushed through her veins, hurt, pain, loss, and rage. The rage was small though, since Lucy didn't get angry too often. Maybe fake angry, but barely every truly angry. Natsu however...

You all know about that.

"I broke her." Brotherblood said simply with a terrifying smirk on his face, staring directly at Lucy and completely ignoring the darkness crowding around Natsu.

Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared in shock as they stared at Erza, not sure how they should feel about this. This girl wanted to kill them all, they didn't know her, they didn't have any connection to her..but they watched Lucy cry over the woman and they could feel that her tears were real.

Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately felt guilty that they weren't able to protect the woman anymore.

Makarov ran towards Erza, a broken look on his face as he did, completely letting his guard down. A terrible mistake as Brotherblood used the opportunity to trap the old man in a block of ice.

"Good." Brotherblood smirked as Lucy widened her eyes at this whole scene, just..unable to react.

"I'll destroy you." Natsu said angrily, his fists aflamed as his glare peered into Brotherblood's head, like he was trying to light it on fire from where he was.

Brotherblood snorted as he took a step closer,"No you won't. You can't."

"Try me." Natsu challenged, his voice threatening and would probably scare anyone that heard it.

Well, anyone that wasn't as cocky as Brotherblood, so like..every single villain they've ever faced.

Brotherblood's smirk widened at the challenge and he took a step forward, his hands turning into purple flames just like Macao's. That just pissed Natsu off even more as he was ready to throw a punch, but something stopped him. Instead of throwing a punch, something landed next to Brotherblood.

Blinking in confusion, the white haired man looked down to see an arrow with a red light ticking.

"Crap." He grumbled as he tried to use magic but wasn't fast enough as the arrow exploded, throwing him back a bit but Natsu didn't move an inch.

"Tick tick boom." A certain redhead said as he made his way through the door, a few of his teammates behind him. A certain raven haired man with black eyes and two tiny twins stood behind him, each of them waving over at Cyborg and Beast Boy..but they weren't in the mood to wave back. Which alarmed the two..

The redhead, named Speedy but didn't actually run super fast like Kid Flash or the twins because Green Arrow was probably drunk while giving him that nickname, ran forward before sending another arrow at Brotherblood. He had recovered quickly though and easily burnt the arrow with his purple flames. "Ah..my formal pupils, trying to surpass the teacher now, are we?" He smirked.

"Mas y menos, get the red head to safety, Aqualad try and burst the water pipes around here." Speedy instructed the three. The twins nodded obediently and touched hands, quickly running over to Erza, picking her up then leaving.

"You know, you're not the captain just because Bumble isn't around." Aqualad grumbled, still being obedient despite his displeasure to being second.

Speedy snorted as Brotherblood went to attack them but Natsu charged at him first.

There was a fast attack of the flames, but Brotherblood brought other magics into this though too. It looked like he was getting the better half of Natsu, but Natsu wasn't going to give up.

"Wh-who are you guys? And where are you taking Erza?" Lucy asked as she ran over to the redhead and black eyed man, as did Beast Boy and Cyborg since they had a feeling that they shouldn't interrupt Natsu's fight.

Speedy glanced over at Lucy and licked his hand before wiping it on his hair to make sure it was still smooth. He opened his mouth to say something, probably something that could've been charming but probably wouldn't have been.

"We're the Titans East." Aqualad said, being the charming one instead. Which obviously ticked Speedy off.

Lucy couldn't help but blush a little, though it faded quickly since she was still worried for her friend.

"We heard that the Teen Titans needed help so we came to help. Also we met a few odd cats on the way, they told us that getting some water in here would help you guys." Speedy cut Aqualad off then pointed to him, "Which is what that dork should be doing."

"I did, I'm just waiting for them to break through the wall." Aqualad grumbled and glared at Speedy.

Lucy paused as she thought about the water part before smiling excitedly,"That Happy, I love him! I'm going to hug him when I see him!"

"Actually, I think he said his name was Lily." Aqualad clarified, "I think uh..Happy said that this fight should hopefully let you lose weight."

"I'm going to kill that Happy." Lucy changed her mind pretty quickly.

"Nice to see you guys again." Cyborg said with a smile and shook Aqualad's hand, the group casually talking as Natsu and Brotherblood clashed.

However, the talking ended pretty quickly as water suddenly burst into the room. Not fast enough to kill them on impact, but fast enough that you wouldn't wanna go swimming down the little waterfall.

"Fools." Brotherblood laughed at them all and sent a few waterslicers at Natsu, expecting his fire to extinguish. But..it didn't His fire burnt straight through it, it was probably as hot as his rage about them.

The man glared before forcing Natsu into a waterlock, which kept him there for a few moments but he was quickly making his way out by turning the water to steam. Brotherblood took that opportunity to summon some guns and aim them straight at Natsu's head, not noticing the blonde girl take out her key and brought it to the water, dipping it into it.

"Gate of the WaterBearer! Aquarius!" Lucy yelled and a flash of light appeared from her key before a mermaid appeared. A mermaid that definitely caught the attention of all the boys in the room. Mainly because of her cup size and lack of material to cover it.

Because fanservice and why not?

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BOYFRIENDLESS BITCH?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Aquarius.." Lucy sighed lightly at the angry woman towering over you.

"I WAS ON A DATE AND YOU KNEW THAT!" Aquarius screamed at her, but she was wrong. Lucy had no idea Aquarius was on a date. How was she suppose to know that?

"Please just help, Aquarius." Lucy said quietly, her voice falling a bit as she did.

Brotherblood couldn't help but take his eyes off Natsu for a moment to look back to see what was going on. He didn't recognize the ticked off mermaid but he could tell that she wasn't mad at him so he didn't worry too much about it. Instead he just got another spell ready to cast at Natsu when he broke out of the water lock.

Aquarius still looked pretty pissed at her before sighing, "Fine." she groaned then started to spin her vase around, the water following it like it always did. Lucy ended up letting a sigh escape her lips as well as she realized that Aquarius wasn't aiming. Like she ever actually aimed..

Soon Aquarius forced everyone into her wave, throwing them all up against the wall. Which helped slightly considering part of the 'everyone' was Brotherblood. However, the other part of it was the good guys. Luckily for them though, Beast Boy turned into a shark and was strong enough to keep moving in the wave and swum over to the villain. Trapping him successfully in his mouth as Brotherblood was unable to move yet. He may have had Juvia's magic...but he couldn't control it as well as she could.

As the water died down and everyone quickly caught their breath, Natsu finally out of that waterlock, they saw Brotherblood attempting to attack Beast Boy now. Speedy acted first, hurling an arrow towards him and missing Beast Boy. Instead he got Brother Blood in the arm with the arrow, but it wasn't a normal arrow. No, instead of piercing the skin, the arrow blew up and green goo covered Brotherblood's arm.

"Ugh!" Brotherblood groaned at the green goo, sending a nasty look at Speedy before punching Beast Boy straight in the mouth. The green boy winced, but that was all he did. He kept Brotherblood steady there, determined to take him down.

"Good job Beast Boy!" Cyborg complimented as he ran over to his friend to help him out. When he got there, Cyborg smashed his fist down on Brotherblood's face before the man could cast a spell or such. It fazed him a little, but sadly, not enough. Maybe the magic he stole was make him more dense than he was before. Since he was a normal human, and these mages could obviously take more hits.

"I've got this." Natsu said and walked over to them again, seeming less worried now that Erza was getting help, but still pissed as ever. Natsu gave Beast Boy a look, which the green boy immediately got and dropped Brotherblood in the little water left before turning back into a boy again.

Brotherblood stood up fast, ready to fight back, but Natsu was faster and his fist smashed into his face. Brotherblood flew back, the backside of him slamming into the wall before he fell to the floor, suddenly feeling much weaker than he was before.

"What...what have you done?" Brotherblood asked in shock, putting his hands on the ground to try and push himself up, but his elbows quivered and he fell instead. Flat on his face once more.

Natsu looked a bit surprised at first then glanced down at his fist and smirked, "I think...I'm burning up your magic particles? COOL!" he yelled, his rage slowly disappearing as he starting jumping around about how awesome that was.

"I-Impossible!" Brotherblood argued weakly, still unable to get up, "I-I am all powerful. You can't just burn my magic particles...y-you can't!"

"But I did, sucker." Natsu smirked and walked over to him before he started to do a little happy dance, "I win. I win. I'm the best."

Lucy sighed lightly but smiled as she ran over to Natsu, actually surprised at what he was able to do. "Wow Natsu, how did you do it?" the blonde haired girl asked him curiously as she got over to him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the gods of this world finally realized how awesome I am and decided to make me even more epic right now." Natsu said after thinking about it, his hands holding his chin as he did.

Lucy just sighed at him that time, not even bothering to argue.

"Now we have to take care of this guy though." Cyborg stated, walking over to Brotherblood and cracking his knuckles with a little smirk, "So we can get your friends back."

Brotherblood widened his eyes at his loss, slowly forcing himself to sit up and back away from Cyborg. He quickly pressed some buttons on the control pad on his wrist as Cyborg got closer to him.

"Hm, well I believe you won't be getting any information." Brotherblood smirked again, his worse than Cyborg's, "Considering the machine that does that is about to blow u-"

His sentence was cut off by a flash of yellow darting out of the room then returning, barely even taking a second to come back. When the blur stopped, it showed a teenager in a yellow suit and red hair, holding a completely disarmed bomb with a white smiley face painted on it, "Was this what was supposed to blow it up?" the boy asked, staring at Brotherblood as he held the bomb in the air.

Brotherblood sweatdropped, "...Yes."

"Are you certain? I just want to make sure I have the right bomb." The boy repeated. Most looked surprised that he was there, except Natsu and Lucy who just looked confused at the new guy, and Cyborg was an exception as well. He didn't look confused, only he only looked surprised for a moment before looking a bit ticked off.

"Yes, that is the bomb." Brotherblood sighed, finally realizing that he was definitely going to lose now. No..he already has lost.

The boy nodded then dropped the bomb on the ground before looking at the group of heroes, "Hey~ Jinx gave me a tip that Brotherblood was planning something so I decided to head over! Turns out you guys were here already. I mean sure, you would've lost...whatever it was that he was going to blow up but you still did a pretty good job of getting Brotherblood down, I guess."

"A pretty good job?" Natsu scoffed and put his hands on his hips all sassily, "I did amazing."

"Mhm, sure you did Pinkie." The redhead said condescendingly and sped over there, patting Natsu on the head before returning. Which Natsu didn't like at all.

"This is Kid Flash." Speedy introduced, waving a lazy hand over at him, not caring too much though.

"Whatever.." Natsu grumbled, "Come on Luce, let's go save our friends!"

"How?" Lucy questioned.

"We'll get to that part later."

 **Next chapter may be the last...**


	22. Chapter 22

After thawing Makarov out, they were able to get their friends back pretty quickly. The group had went back to the laboratory and computer room they had found before. No one was quite sure what happened, but Makarov did some stuff and poof, the magic came back. Well actually, that's not completely true. Cyborg just had no idea how Makarov did it so he wasn't going to be able to explain. He had a feeling that it had to do with magic. Cyborg was more of a techy guy than a magic guy, maybe he could ask Raven about this later.

But the main part was, everyone was able to get their magic and memories back.

"This is so great!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she looked over all of her unconscious friends laying in beds in the school's infirmary. The fact that they were unconscious was obviously not so great, but she was happy that were all okay now. Even Erza was alright once she got some medical treatment. All the stress and concern Lucy had been holding was able to completely wash away. However, she still had to deal with a few flirting boys.

"So...you're looking fine today~" Beast Boy said as he popped up beside Lucy, throwing his arm around her shoulder even though she was taller than him. Lucy just let out a short sigh but didn't argue it this time since he did help out with saving her friends.

"Pfft leave her alone." The new guy, Speedy, said as he popped up beside Beast Boy and thwacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow...come on dude.." Beast Boy whined and let Lucy go, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

Speedy only snorted at him, "You're too young for her, I'm sure she'd much rather have-"

"Someone that isn't a shrimp?" A voice perked up, appearing behind Speedy and showing how much taller he was than him and how much more muscular. The person that appeared, was no other than Natsu. Speedy sweatdropped as he looked back to see Natsu just standing there and immediately took a step forward.

"Well, I'm not that short.." Speedy mumbled, but he wasn't as brave as he seemed before, but still trying.

"You're short to me." Natsu said with a little smirk, "And I EAT fire. You wanna go there?"

"...That had nothing to do with what we were talking about." Speedy mumbled, looking up at the pinkette.

"Sure it does. Now scat, I wanna talk to Lucy." Natsu said as he looked at the boy. Speedy frowned a bit, thinking about it before deciding to just leave since that seemed like the safer option..

Natsu grinned as Speedy walked away then through his arm around Lucy's shoulders, acting friendly with her as he kept grinning. Maybe it was because he won a fight with a bad guy, maybe it was because he won a fight with Speedy, or perhaps it was even because he got his friends. Either way, Lucy liked his grin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked, glancing over at him.

"Oh nothing," Natsu said with a shrug, "You just looked a bit annoyed so I shooed them away."

"Oh...well thanks.."

* * *

"So you say you're from another world?" Aqualad asked as he talked to Makarov, having gotten curious about where they come from. The answer he got was surprising but not as weird as others could've been.

"That is correct." Makarov nodded.

"And everyone has magic?"

Makarov nodded again.

"That's pretty cool." Aqualad exclaimed with a small smile, "We have magic in Atlantis too but your magic seems way different! How did you even get your friends' back? I didn't understand that."

"Well it's a bit complicated, are you sure you wanna know?" Makarov asked him and placed a hand on his own chin as he tried to think up a way he could explain it for someone who doesn't know Fairy Tail magic, or well their magic in general.

"I do." Aqualad said proudly.

Makarov nodded again before explaining, "Well after I figured out what the systems were, it was pretty easy. All I had to do was release the magic that Brother Blood was keeping contained. Sure that may have contained a risky thing if not all of our members had their Fairy Tail insigma, but we do. The insigma was basically like a flare for the magic roaming around in the air, showing them were to go to find the owners again. Normally magic would go off on its own if it could, but the bond Fairy Tail holds is with its magic as well so it didn't want to leave."

"..Bond?"

"Yeah. Bond." Makarov nodded with a serious face, though he was smiling on the inside. The bond Fairy Tail was able to create between each other and anyone they met always made Makarov happy and proud to be apart of such a fantastic guild. It was really like a family, you loved them all even if you didn't like them. The ghostly grin slowly grew as he thought about how true that quote was, especially with Natsu and Gray.

"That sounds..nice actually." Aqualad stated, cutting Makarov's thoughts off, "A little cheesy but nice. Us heroes have bonds with each other as well, I certainly hope the Titans East bond is as strong as your guys'."

"It probably is if you believe it is, because the bond depends on the person." Makarov said softly to the young man, making him smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Aqualad nodded in agreement, "I do believe we have a strong bond."

"That's nice to hear." Makarov gave him a small smile before looking back over at Raven who was mediating, trying to find a way to make a portal for them to get back home. She seemed to be struggling to find a portal, but it was hard to tell because her expression was almost emotionless. You would only be able to tell how she was doing by whether or not her fingers were clenched angrily.

And they were then, but they slowly started to unclench as Makarov watched.

And then she smiled.

"I've got it." Raven suddenly said as her eyes opened, they were completely black but that only meant that she was in the middle of a spell, "But you must bring me to your friends quickly, I can only hold it up for so long."

Natsu was the first to act, quickly picking up Raven with her legs still folded and running towards the infirmary where most of his friends were, resting or healing. The other Fairy Tail members followed behind him, as did the superheroes but they stayed out of the room, watching through the door opening as the conscious group got ready to be teleported.

They were fairly quiet before Natsu finally spoke up, "See yeah later guys, and thanks for the help."

"Yeah thanks! It was appreciated!" Lucy added on with a grin as the Exceeds nodded in agreement.

"Bye friends!" Starfire to them and waved, soon followed by the superheros then by the conscious Fairies waving back at them. Then the cloud of darnkess faded over the large group of Fairies, the darkness fading away only after a few seconds and the whole group was gone then, back at home where they belonged. They had left just as soon as they came and though it was a bit sad since they were a very friendly bunch but the heroes were happy that they could help them get home. Even if they would miss them.

As the silence stayed within the group, Cyborg going to make sure Raven was okay, Robin was actually the first to speak before them all, "Batman is never going to believe this."

 **And that's the end :D. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry for the late update, I went to camp for a week with no electronics. And a counselor threw me in the lake! Grrrr. Only clean pair of shorts too! Grrrr.**

 **Lol so anyways, no there probably won't be another story of this since I can't really find inspiration but I may end up making a Teen Titans High School fanfiction :D. Probably with the comics and not the show though...so more characters! Ha as I'm talking about it I'm really getting into it so yeah you guys might get that if you all want it :).**

 **Thank you all for reading, even when I went on my hiatus. It all meant so much to me that you guys enjoyed this story and I'm really happy. I can't express my thanks enough for giving me a chance.**

 **Bye guys :)**

 **P.S. I don't know if any of you guys noticed but I got a cover image for this~ made it myself ;)**


End file.
